The Knight & Assassins
by Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
Summary: Life for Hikari Heiwajima is never going to be the same. After the drama that Izaya caused, Hikari has fallen behind at her school, Kunugigaoka. Now she was going to the E-Class, not that Hikari cares much, yet. 'It is when doing wrong that we learn our lessons, realize our mistakes and eventually discern how to do things right' [KujiragiXOc friendship & trigger warnings{post DX2}]
1. OC Details

Summary: Life for Hikari Heiwajima is never going to be the same. After the drama that Izaya caused, Hikari has fallen behind at her school, Kunugigaoka. Now she was going to the E-Class, not that Hikari cares much, yet. 'It is when doing wrong that we learn our lessons, realize our mistakes and eventually discern how to do things right' [KujiragiXOc friendship & trigger warnings{post DX2}]

Name: Hikari Heiwajima

Age: 15

Relatives: Shizuo(oldest brother) & Kasuka(older brother) 

Weapon/Fighting Style: pressure points mostly & knifes

Found Most Of The Time: with Shizuo or Izaya, sometimes tags along with Celty on missions

City Appointed Nickname: The Wicked Knight(because she is like Shizuo and Izaya in the fighting and troublesome sense)

Friends: Celty, Shinra, Anri, Akane, Varona, Orihara Twins, Simon, Dennis, Kida, Mikado, Shizuo and Izaya

Enemies: stupid people…?

Personality: determined, annoyed easily, loves family, protective, sarcastic, kind & mischievous

Quirks: clever, doesn't gets offended easily and likes the dark

Skills/Talents: fighting, stopping Shizuo and Izaya from fighting & parkour

Appearance:  . 

Background:

Hikari is one of the only people that can calm Shizuo down and stop Izaya from doing something crazy, since she knows calming pressure points. She also knows about Celty and Anri's secrets. Hikari has been surrounded by the craziness of Ikebukuro all her life, so Hikari's very odd herself. Hikari is also Izaya's only decent friend(when he was stabbed she actually went to the hospital and stayed there).

Unfortunately, Hikari was right there in the dramatics that Izaya had stirred up with Celty's head, Yodogiri and the Dollars. When Shizuo and Izaya had their death match though, she got right in the middle of it. After that traumatizing experience when she was only 13, Hikari now suffers from nightmares and PTSD, along with a great deal of awkwardness between her and her oldest brother. Hikari still stays in contact with Izaya though.

Now she is going to the E-Class.


	2. Chapter 1

Hikari knew something was different this year at school before she left the apartment. Simply, because she got a phone call.

"Ari-chan, you're starting school today, right?", Hikari knew that voice anywhere.

"Izzy. What a lovely surprise, did you run out of angsty teenagers to harass?", her voice was way too casual as she said this. A bit like the way you would greet a friend at school.

"Not today unfortunately. It's soooooooo boring over here. But it sounds like you're going to be having some fun~ I'm so jealous", Hikari frowned ever so slightly. Izaya's version of fun didn't always line up with hers.

"Awesome. I'll tell you all about it later then", Hikari hung up and stuffed her phone in her pocket. _This will probably be a pain_ , Hikari thought as she headed out the door.

"I'm off", Hikari said as she passed by her oldest brother. He simply nodded in return, not looking up from his breakfast.

They had been close once. Hikari used to tag along on Shizuo's jobs when school was out. Hikari even helped him fight. But Izaya had ruined everything, or at least that was Shizuo's standpoint. He was the one to beat Izaya within an inch of his life, and Hikari herself.

If Hikari hadn't been there to take most of the hits, her best friend would be dead. That had terrified her more than she would like to admit. It didn't help that she suffered from night terrors now. So for the past year Hikari and Shizuo have barely interacted. Hikari didn't hate her brother, but she couldn't stand to look at him. He almost-

 _It doesn't matter right now,_ Hikari pushed away all thoughts and left for school.

 _Something was definitely wrong with this school_. Hikari trudged up the way to the classroom. It wasn't like it was a hard walk, but the distance the main building put between the E-Class must be traumatizing to the other students.

Hikari was never really bothered by this personally, but still wanted to beat up the bastard who came up with this. She really was a Heiwajima.

 _I wonder what Izaya meant. I hope I find out soon, or I'll go crazy trying to figure it out._ Hikari sighed just as she reached the E classroom. There was a military helicopter stationed next to it.

 _Well, damn… Izaya really wasn't messing with me._ Hikari walked inside without hesitation.

The rest of the class was already there and seated. Hikari sat down at her seat behind a girl with glasses and hair in two braids. The bell rang as soon as she sat down.

Military people filed in, four in count. And a… Yellow octopus? Wearing old man clothes? And an emoji like face? Hikari made a mental note to punch Izaya later.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the one who blew up the moon. I also plan to blow up the Earth next year. Seeing as I've become your homeroom teacher, I look forward to working with you", Hikari didn't even blink. Can't really blame her, one of Hikari closest friends doesn't have a head. _Then why is it here? Did the government really think bringing someone who plans to destroy the world to a classroom safe?!_

"I am Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense. First of all, I would like you to understand that what I am about to say is classified government information", Karasuma waited a moment before continuing. Hikari glanced at the rest of the class, they were dumbstruck.

"Now cutting straight to the point. I want you to kill this monster!", again the class was shocked, and again Hikari promised to punch Izaya.

"Er. What? So that guy is an alien who came to attack us?", Hikari immediately thought of Celty's irrational fear of aliens and police.

"How rude! I was born and raised on Earth, you know", the whatever- _or I guess target_ \- yelled indignantly.

"I'm afraid I can't speak the particulars, but what he told you is true. This creature, who damaged the moon, will also destroy the Earth next March. The world's leaders are the only ones who know about this-", _wrong_. "Before the world is plunged into panic… They are exerting considerable effort to kill him behind the scenes. In other words", Karasuma pulled out a green knife from his suit.

"An assassination. But at any rate, this guy is fast! Far from killing him, I'm having my eyebrows trimmed by him! Meticulously even! He is a super creature possessing enough power to transform the moon into a crescent. His maximum speed is Mach 20! In other words, if this guy was to seriously run away, we would be helpless until the day of our destruction", _Mach 20! Seriously? You need at least Mach 23 to get into space… how did he get to the moon in the first place?_ Hikari frowned at the holes in their story. _This is really gonna be a pain._

The target then went on to say that he didn't think they could kill him and how he would be their homeroom teacher for the rest of the year, or possibly the class's lives. Everyone seemed to be ready to explode with questions when Karasuma said the reward would be ten billion yen.

"That's the long and short of it. Now let's spend the rest of the year in a meaningful fashion", Hikari smiled slightly. _Oh yeah. This'll be fun._

"-And end with, 'It was tentacles'", the classroom as a whole groaned at the target's assignment. Hikari just leaned back in her chair and started dozing, she had no intention of doing this immediately. Going home wasn't a very good motivation. All that awaited there was awkwardness and homework. So Hikari wasn't paying attention until the explosion actually happened.

BOOM!

Hikari stood up so fast, the chair got knocked over. She ran over to where the blue haired boy, Nagisa, had fallen.

"Alright! We did it! That ten billion yen is ours!", Hikari had to stop herself from turning and punching those bastards in the face. _Those stupid- wait, is this membrane?_ Hikari pulled it off and helped the perfectly fine Nagisa up. Everyone looked shocked he was alive.

Then the voice of the target made everyone look up as the yellow fiend started explaining how he sheds his skin once a month. He was pissed. But when he brought all the nameplates of their families, Hikari flipped.

There was her brother, Kasuka's plate. _I'll… I'll_ _ **kill**_ _him!_ Hikari stalked back to her seat, barely containing bloodlust. _I need to calm down._ She almost missed the target's appointed name. Koro-sensei.

Hikari was the last to leave.

"Ah, Heiwajima-san. You seem to be the last one out. Have a nice weekend!", Koro-sensei took the finished assignment and turned around. Hikari started for the doorway when she paused, and turned around silently. Hikari's pocket knife slid into her hand from its hiding spot in her sleeve. She had coated it slightly in anti-sensei clear liquid. Now she could test her idea.

Koro-sensei noticed it at the last moment, but didn't dodge. _So he does think it's a normal knife._ Hikari smirked slightly as the knife impeded itself in the wall, a portion of Koro-sensei's tentacle attached.

There was a deafening silence for a few seconds before Koro-sensei spoke.

"That was a very nice assassination, Heiwajima-san, but not very creative", he pulled the knife out the wall using a cloth. Koro-sensei flipped it close and handed it back to Hikari.

"And carrying real arsenal on campus is not allowed", Hikari laughed slightly.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, just testing my theory and I don't really care what the rules are", Koro-sensei's face turned purple with disapproval. But Hikari made for the doorway again, before pausing yet again.

"Also, if you threaten my family again. I won't just kill you, **I'll drag you down into Hell** ", Hikari left before he said anything.

Up on the hill, Koro-sensei frowned. Or well, his equivalent of frowning.

"Heiwajima, Hikari", Koro-sensei sighed. "Seems she's going to need more polishing than I first thought"

Hikari really hated weekends. They were so awkward, having to pass by Shizuo all the time and so boring, since Izaya wasn't here. Celty and Shinra had weird schedules too. Everybody was always busy.

Thankfully, this weekend Hikari got to spend a lot of time with her young friend, Akane. It was then that Hikari finally noticed she got along with the weirdest people, since she was on friendly terms with the high members of the Awakusu Group _and_ the Asuki Group. _Maybe I need to socialize with normal people more if I'm spending my weekends with the yakuza._ Hikari sweatdropped at her thoughts.

At school, everyone was getting less depressed with arrival of Koro-sensei. Hikari was glad, though didn't make any friends. Izaya kept calling her off-putting, was that true? Hikari shook off those thoughts and sweatdropped at the scene in front of her.

Apparently, Koro-sensei ripped up all the flowers the class had grown so he had hung himself from a tree so everyone could try -and fail- to hit him. Hikari realised she was the very first to actually hit him earlier. That made her a bit happy.

"Is that so? That means you're Karasuma-sensei now", Hikari turned to see Karasuma and Kayono talking. _Oh, he's going to be a teacher now? That makes things easier, Koro-sensei is terrible with PE._

Things quickly got out of hand as Koro-sensei snapped the branch and started panicking. Hikari sweatdropped again when he was freaking out. _Isn't he supposed to destroy the world?_

Hikari facepalmed when he finally got away and gave them more homework. _How petty!_ She went back into class, a rare smile on her face.

Hikari walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. She had skipped PE again, so this was the first time she saw the new student. Her first thought was, of course- _Great. Another one._ Hikari recognized the look. Laid back, sarcastic, infuriating, manipulating and a bit of an ass. _Please don't be like Izaya, please don't be like Izaya, please don't-_

"Who are you?", the new kid asked her as soon as Hikari sat down. His seat was next to her in the back row. Hikari noted his bright red hair and cunning smile.

"Hikari. I skipped PE", his smirk widened and was probably going to say something else when Koro-sensei walked in. If Hikari hated one thing about that type of guy, is the bravado they put up. It took far too long and far too much work to see past it. Hikari would know, Izaya finally dropped it when she came- _Don't think about it._

Near the end of the test the new kid, or as Hikari had learned Karma, had tricked Koro-sensei. Hikari tried not to laugh at that. In the days to come, as a series of failed attempts at assassinating Koro-sensei came from Karma. Hikari noticed on the last day of the week he was acting different. More laid back and less so full of bloodlust. Or well, the unhealthy kind. _Good for him._

"Heiwajima-san", Hikari was again the last to leave, she even got to the yard outside. She turned towards Koro-sensei nonchalantly.

"Yeah?", Karasuma-sensei came out too.

"You haven't been to a single PE class, why is that?", Koro-sensei asked Hikari. She frowned, _I was hoping they would leave it alone._ She then smirked slightly.

"It's too easy and boring", Karasuma-sensei was now paying much more attention to the conversation.

"Oh, even so, you can't kill me with whatever talents you possess now", Koro-sensei taunted. Hikari shrugged, _verbal attacks are usually useless against me. I grew up in Izaya's shadow, you have a very little chance of getting to me that way_.

"I know. That's why I practice on my own farther off. Better to sharpen my own blade by myself than have it dulled with others, right?", Hikari was now full blown smirking. She was egging Koro-sensei on, since he had failed trying to disturb her. This was when Karasuma-sensei intervened.

"If you believe you're so much better than the rest of the class", he took off his coat and pulled out a anti-sensei knife. "Do what they couldn't"

Karasuma-sensei tossed the knife to Hikari. The smirk left her face, now a serious look on. Hikari charged him outright, but feinted to the left just as he was guarding. Taking this chance, Hikari used her free right hand(btw she's left-handed) to hit a pressure point on his right arm.

Karasuma-sensei recoiled instantly, before ignoring his paralyzed arm and tried to disarm her while Hikari was open. She moved faster, ducking under his arm and slashed his chest with the knife, before kicking him in another point on his left leg. Karasuma-sensei tumbled down. Hikari stepped back, smirking at her victory. There was silence for a full minute, before Karasuma-sensei stood back up, perfectly fine.

Hikari whistled softly.

"Amazing. Those pressure points usually keep people down for three minutes", Karasuma-sensei looked at her in shock. He clearly didn't expect her to hit him. _Besides that, he may not be as strong as Shizuo, but the fight would have lasted much longer if Karasuma-sensei gave it his all from the get go._

"Where did you learn to fight like that?", Karasuma-sensei questioned her. Hikari turned around, starting to walk home.

"You probably wouldn't like the answer"


	3. Chapter 2

Hikari inwardly facepalmed.

"I don't mind", the new sensei gushed at Koro-sensei. _She's a surprisingly good actor._ Hikari zoned out again as Karasuma-sensei introduced Irina Jelavic as the new foreign languages teacher.

 _Irina Jelavic? Oh, she's that assassin who almost came instead of Varona and Sloan. She's an expert on infiltration, but has second rate fighting skills. Varona could probably take her, hands down. I doubt Koro-sensei is unaware of these facts, so he must have a plan of how to deal with Miss Jelavic. Poor woman._

Hikari again watched the days progress as someone was arrogant enough to believe they could destroy Koro-sensei by themselves.Bitch-sensei's newfound name also fit her perfectly.

"Come on Heiwajima-san, you'll be late!", said girl looked up from her book to the one who had shouted. Hikari saw Nagisa waving at her and stood up from her spot on the ground. _When did people start noticing I existed? Whatever, I'll figure it out later._

Hikari followed the students down the tedious route back to the main campus. She watched in slight exasperation as multiple students ran from bees and boulders. _Seriously? This isn't even legal! If I had known it was this bad before, I would have contacted someone! But now it's the perfect environment for our assassination._

Class E filed into the gymnasium just in time for the monthly assembly. Snickers and laughs were directed at them from all the other students. Hikari sighed in annoyance, it really was infuriating.

"Hey Nagisa-kun! Good job~", Hikari turned to see two ugly D Class students taunting Nagisa.

"It must be difficult to come all the way down here for this", Hikari scowled and glared at them furiously. They immediately backed off, tails in between their legs. Nagisa looked at Hikari in surprise and relief.

"Thanks", Hikari nodded in reply and turned back to the front. The assembly was beginning.

"... In short, you are the best of the best nationwide. As your principal I guarantee it… Still. Pride is a powerful enemy-", Hikari stopped listening and imagined herself stabbing him. That was nice.

 _These lowly bastards- Huh? Is someone watching me?_ Hikari looked around slightly, why was she feeling like she was being watched? Hikari then spotted someone quickly look away from her. _Oh._

Hikari sighed again in annoyance. _That pest, is he determined to irritate me even in a different class?_ Hikari glared at Asano, the culprit. _Just because I always beat you in tests when I_ _ **really**_ _try, doesn't mean we have to be friends! Honestly, how shallow does he think I am? Of course I don't want any of those stupid student council positions! I could just punch him!_

Hikari used breathing techniques to calm herself down. Just then, a gust of wind blew by them. _Huh?_ Hikari looked down at her hands, she was holding the sheet of paper that the E Class didn't get. Hikari smirked and mentally thanked Koro-sensei.

After the assembly they headed back to the mountain. The rest of the day passed in a normal way, or as normal as this class got.

Hikari was walking on the path from the E Class campus, going home when she got a call. She looked at the contact name and her attitude changed from casual to curious.

 **Kasane Kujiragi**

"Kujiragi, what can I do for you?", Hikari answered cheerfully. Unlike everyone else, Hikari had not considered the woman as much of a villain. And anyhow, Hikari was good at befriending shady people. _Yeah, probably need to get better hobbies_ , Hikari mused.

"Hikari-san, I hear you are one of the students in the E Class", no emotion was clear in the voice, as per usual.

"Yeah, that's true", Hikari smiled slightly. _This sounds fun._

"I was wondering if you could sell some information to me about the creature known as, 'Koro-sensei'. I would pay you well and be most grateful", Hikari hummed in amusement. _She already knows he exists so it's not going against the Ministry if I tell her._

"Sure, I don't mind. Money doesn't matter, so don't bother"

"I can't accept that, I will pay you the appropriate amount. Will tomorrow, at the cafe by 78th St, 5pm work for you?", Hikari laughed inwardly at Kujiragi's business way of dealing with things.

"Sure and don't be so stiff, Kujiragi, we're friends aren't we?", Hikari was still smiling when she said this. _She is so uptight._

"It has been confirmed. I will be seeing you later, Hikari", Hikari full blown grinned at Kujiragi's change. _Finally!_ Hikari hung up and was about to walk again when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Hikari-chan, want to study?", Hikari turned around and looked at Karma in surprise.

"Why would you want to study with me?", bewilderment must have shown on her face, because Karma smirked.

"Looking at past scores, you were always at the top in Year One. You went down from there, I'm guessing mostly due to your multitude of absences last year. So why wouldn't I want to study with the smartest person in the grade?", one off Hikari's eyebrows rose.

"Oh I see. I'm surprised you don't think you're the smartest, considering you always had a great spot as well", Karma rolled his eyes. Hikari smiled casually at him.

"Sure, can we go over to your house though? I live in a different city, so it would be a hassle for you to go back"

"What about you?", Karma questioned.

"I'm used to it", Hikari led the way down the mountain. She found out that Karma was actually **not** like Izaya at all. Karma was violent and a bit manipulative, but he had a good heart. _I could learn something from him, looking at it clearly. Was seeing people so nice this out of place? Had I really I merged myself so far into the underbelly of Ikebukuro, that I ruined the good parts? What about Celty? What about Shinra, Kadota, Anri, Erika, Akane... Am I so stupid to have forsaken that?_

 _In many ways I am worse than Kujiragi. She was raised with no freedom or choice in life. While I've been standing by the arsonist's side as he set fire to people's lives. No wonder I got burnt..._

Hikari inwardly sighed. _I really can't stand going back to Ikebukuro, it's so painful._

"Hikari-chan, why are you so anti-social?", Hikari was pulled out of her thoughts by Karma's abrupt question. They were walking the streets of the city.

"I have friends at home. It's not that I'm anti-social, it's just... I used to pay more attention to my life there then my school life", Karma nodded in understanding. Hikari was surprised he got what she said, it even sounded weird to her.

"But not anymore?", Karma looked at her curiously.

"Of course, with something so interesting happening here", Hikari smirked and laughed lightly. It was then that Karma stopped in front of an expensive looking house.

"We're here. Oh, and don't worry about my parents. They're barely ever home", Hikari looked at him from the corner of her eye. _He sounds bitter. He must unconsciously want them to spend time with him._ Hikari smiled lightly. _Definitely not like Izaya._

"Okay", the inside was kind of barren. For a place a family lived anyway. No pictures or sentimental stuff anywhere. _How lonely._

Karma led Hikari to the dining table. They spread out the textbooks. Mostly Social Studies, Science and Languages. Karma needed help with Languages and Social Studies since he hadn't gotten it all down in his notes.

Hikari just didn't work on Science all that much because it reminded her of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Those were images Hikari would never forget.

So for the next two hours Hikari and Karma helped each other out with their subjects. Hikari left to go home two hours later, oblivious to the fact that she had made a new friend. Well, she would figure it out soon.

Hikari was two blocks from her apartment when she was jumped by a gang of, well, idiots. Eight in all, real cliche looking too. In Ikebukuro, this wasn't very uncommon.

"Hey little lady, why don't you come with us", one of the morons 'threatened'. Hikari sighed, _nimwits. Do they realize how close they are to Shizuo's apartment? They're just asking to get beaten up._

"I refuse", the cliche thugs spluttered before charging in anger.

Hikari easily dealt with the first one by dodging his knife and chopping him right in the neck. The second and third thug came from opposite sides, making Hikari use their outstretched arms to pull them down, and then pulled them together. Their heads clashed and both were knocked out. Number four, five and six tried to tackle Hikari, so she did a spinning kick that connected to all their heads, before kneeing five in the face and punching the other two. Seven and eight yelled in fear, taking off down a random street.

Hikari sighed in irritation before heading home.

Opening the door and walking inside was the easy part. Passing by Shizuo is the hardest.

"You're home late", Shizuo was looking at her from the kitchen table. He was smoking again. _That means he noticed I stole his other packet of cigarettes. Crap._

"I was studying with someone", Hikari didn't look at him. She couldn't. He didn't reprimand her for the cigarettes, Shizuo must think she would be afraid if he got angry.

 _I'm not so fragile! I would never betray you like that!_ Is what Hikari wanted to say. But... That wasn't true, was it? She had PTSD(post traumatic stress disorder), because of her stubbornness. Hikari wanted to make Shizuo believe it wasn't his or Izaya's fault... She did this to herself.

But she walked to her room silently and laid down on her bed.

Sleep did not come easy, nor was it worth it.

 _"IZAYA!", I desperately ran after my berserk brother. He can't... He'll kill Izaya! What is that idiot thinking, goading Shizu-nii into fighting?_

 _I climbed the stairs to the building, just as something crashed through the roof. Izaya was standing up high, looking around. I saw Shizu-nii just as he started to lift a giant pillar from the room. NO!_

 _"No!", I ran forward just in time to do something very stupid. I reached Izaya just before he got hit like a baseball, and used myself as a shield._

 _Pain spread throughout my entire body as I was sent flying into a completely different building._

 _I winced, opening my eyes slightly. Izaya was lying two feet away, chest heaving. I need to get him to the hospital!_

 _Using an incredible amount of self control, I stood up. I pulled Izaya up, as he was half conscience, away from Shizu-nii._

 _Crashing could be heard not far away, he was going to catch up!_

 _Izaya and I passed by Shingen-San and Erigor-san, I think too._

 _We reached the streets and were surrounded by Saika possessed pedestrians._

 _"Dammit Hikari! Why are you helping that bastard!", my stomach dropped and fear spread throughout my entire body. Shizu-nii had caught up. A sign post came flying our way, I obviously pushed Izaya out of the way._

 _Pain once again was all I could feel. When I could open my eyes again, everyone's attention was elsewhere._

 _I have to get Izaya out of here! I groggily stood up again and dragged Izaya as far away as I could._

 _The girl from the hospital that had tried to kill Izaya came up to us. I frowned, do I have to fight her?_

 _"Let me help you", I was in too much pain to decline._

 _One of the people Izaya hired and the girl were taking him to the hospital... I remember._

 _I thanked fate that Izaya would be okay, before falling down and blacking out. I wouldn't wake up for a month after that._

Hikari woke up in a cold sweat, panicked before calming down. She sighed with wariness.

"So... Another memory, huh?"


	4. Chapter 3

**(Trigger Warning; mentions suicide)**

"Hikari, I'm glad you came", Hikari looked up from her book to notice Kujiragi standing there. Hikari glanced at the cafe clock, 5 on the dot. _That's ridiculously punctual._ Hikari put her book down and smiled at the yellow pant suit wearing woman.

"Of course, what would you like to know?", Kujiragi sat down opposite her and pulled a laptop out of her briefcase. Hikari put her left arm on the table and leaned on it, peering at the laptop curiously.

For the next twenty minutes, Kujiragi questioned Hikari about Koro-sensei. Since she had no interest in knowing about the students or anything else potentially bad, Hikari didn't feel guilty.

"That is all, thank you", Hikari nodded, sipping her tea casually. Kujiragi didn't get up to leave, so Hikari titled her head slightly.

"What is it?"

"Excuse me for saying this… But I have some personal questions to ask you. Not to sell, of course", Hikari blinked.

"Okay"

"How is your home life?", Hikari hummed slightly(1).

"Couldn't be more awkward. I can't stand… being in Ikebukuro. It's to… painful", Kujiragi nodded.

"So you wish to leave your friends?"

"It's not like that exactly. I don't **want** to, but I can't look anywhere without feeling… ashamed… and conflicted I guess", Hikari looked up at the sky(outside cafe btw). Kujiragi seemed to be contemplating about something.

"I believe you were very brave, standing up to your brother", Hikari chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, I don't regret it. Just this is the consequences of betraying everyone… Well, except Izaya. Which might be worse", Hikari looked down again.

"Then in short, you feel guilty for your wrongs and think you deserve this. Is this what lead to your failed suicide?", Hikari didn't even flinch.

"Mostly, it was that I betrayed my oldest brother, Shizuo. When I was younger I said I would never be afraid of his strength… But when I woke up from that coma, I couldn't look at him… Without flinching. I just instantly remember that night. I even have nightmares at how guilty **he** looked. That idiot, it was my fault", Hikari trailed off sadly. Kujiragi hesitantly, reached out her hand and laid it over Hikari's.

"I do not believe you have yourself to blame, it was most likely impossible for you to get out with anything less than PTSD. Normal people are afraid of him without seeing his strength first hand. You still share the same apartment even though you _felt_ it first hand", Hikari smiled genuinely.

"Thanks. It's still hard though, don't get me wrong… Thank you for listening, I'm very grateful", Kujiragi nodded, still no emotions on her face. _Kujiragi is probably the hardest person to get a read on, but I'm sure if she loosened up a bit, Kujiragi would be smiling right now._

"I have one last question for you. If you would like, since I have a house in this city, would you like to stay there instead of Ikebukuro?", Hikari could have sworn right then that Kujiragi looked shy. Hikari had to fight to keep her own composure up, since she kind of felt like crying.

"I- I would _love_ to! Are you sure?", Hikari grinned at Kujiragi. _I won't have to be in Ikebukuro anymore! Maybe I'll have less night terrors and my PTSD will go down! … How am I going to tell Shizuo though? I'll figure something out._

"I'm sure. It would be an honor for my friend to stay with me… Like roommates", Hikari inwardly laughed at Kujiragi's hidden excitement. _She really must have been lonely growing up, I hereby promise to be her loyal friend!_ Hikari promised that, knowing the fact all too well how dangerous something like that could be.

"That sounds amazing, can you give me the address?", Kujiragi and Hikari spent another ten minutes making arrangements before leaving each other's company.

Hikari was walking down random streets, mind elsewhere, when her phone rang. She frowned slightly and picked it up.

 **Izzy**

"Yo Ari-chan~", Hikari almost scoffed at the typical greeting.

"You ass, you knew about it beforehand. A warning would have been nice", Izaya laughed at the other end of the phone.

"Don't be mad, Ari-chan. If you had been in danger I would have said so", Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. What are you calling for?", Hikari continued walking.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering, can you bug the place-"

" **Like hell!** ", Hikari interrupted him furiously. _That complete ass!_

"Fine, fine. I was expecting you to answer that way. Thanks for listening, bye~", he hung up. _Did he just hang up on me?!_ Hikari glared at her phone angrily. She finally sighed tiredly and calmed down.

Hikari stared silently at the multiple clones of Koro-sensei. _He's… Really pumped for midterms..._ Hikari sweatdropped.

"Why am I the only one to get a Naruto headband!", Hikari laughed lightly at Terasaka's predicament.

"Hikari-chan", Hikari looked over at Karma. He was holding a anti-sensei knife. She smirked and they both tried to stab the clones. They bent wayyy out of shape.

"Heiwajima-san, Karma kun! Don't try and assassinate me when I'm teaching!", Hikari looked at Karma and shrugged good naturally.

Later on, Hikari passed by Nagisa. He was looking into the Staff Room through the slightly ajar door. Nagisa looked at Hikari in surprise when she stood next to him and peeked in as well.

"Please solve this in one second", Chairman Asano tossed a wire puzzle to Koro-sensei. What happened next made both Nagisa and Hikari blanch. Koro-sensei was completely entangled by himself one second later. _Really?_

"... Just as the rumors say, your speed is incredible. Certainly like that you could seemingly dodge any sort of assassination", the Chairman spoke up first. Hikari didn't know whether to think that was amazing or ridiculous.

"But you know, Koro-sensei… In this world, there are problems that cannot be solved through speed", _okay, he's way more awesome than his son_. Hikari kind of wanted to fight him, if only to test her strength. "I'll leave it at that", the Chairmen made for the door so Nagisa and Hikari quickly moved away. But he noticed them when he walked out.

"Hey there! I'm looking forward to the midterms exam, so do your best!", Hikari felt a bit insulted. But what was on her face could be described as… well, a challenge. She was smirking, a defying look in her eyes. The Chairman of course noticed this, and Hikari could have sworn he smirked right back. _Okay, now I really need to fight him_.

Hikari heard a sigh to her right. She looked at Nagisa, he looked depressed. _What's wrong with- Oh._

"Hey, don't let him bother you. The Chairman is just stubborn about his 'perfect system'. I've even heard his son complain about him", Nagisa looked at Hikari in surprise. He nodded in thanks.

Hikari sat in her seat while most of the students were crowded around the exhausted Koro-sensei.

"As expected, you look really tired"

"Why are you putting so much effort teaching us, anyway?", Hikari looked up from her book. _Do they really not get it?_

"Nufufufufu. This is all in order to raise your test scores. And then… It'll be like that. The danger of being killed would disappear as well, so it would be two birds with one stone", Hikari rolled her eyes at his imagination. _Fat chance._ Of course that's when the other students messed up.

Students started voicing their doubts, exactly what the Chairman wanted. Hikari sighed and left the class, tired with their bullshit. _If your confidence is that low about school, how can you hope to save the world?_

Hikari glanced over at the small tornado Koro-sensei made. _Show off, well, Celty is more impressive anyway._

Hikari sat back in her chair, annoyed by the overall mood of the class. The Chairman had made it so hard that only Karma and Hikari got in the first fifty.

"This is my fault… It seems I took this school's system too lightly. I can't bring myself to face you all", _oi oi, only_ _ **I'm**_ _allowed to be this ashamed about shit. Don't you dare!_ Hikari scowled at Koro-sensei before looking at Karma, silently planning.

Hikari pulled out a anti-sensei knife and threw it at Koro-sensei. He dodged just in time.

"You sure about that? If you couldn't see us, we could kill you", Karma walked up with both his and Hikari's scores and laid them on the desk just as Koro-sensei was freaking out.

Karma got 4th place while Hikari tied for 1st with Asano. The class gathered around the desk, amazed.

"This is amazing, Hikari-chan, Karma-kun", Nagisa and the other murmured. Hikari blinked, _Hikari-chan? When did I become such a presence in the class?_

Karma lead the class to goad Koro-sensei to stay and get revenge at End-of-Terms. Hikari smiled.

The class was really excited about the school trip, especially Koro-sensei.

"Karma-kun, Hikari-chan, want to be in our group", Hikari and Karma had been talking about an assassination plan when Nagisa walked up.

"Hm~ Okay"

"Sure", they both replied. Sugino suddenly spoke up.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Karma-kun? While we're traveling, it'll be problematic if you pick fight won't it?", _why doesn't he think I would pick fights?_ Hikari thought, feeling slightly discriminated.

While Karma then went on to unnerve Sugino, Hikari also learned that Okuda and Kanzaki would be the last two members.

Everyone all studied, got threatened at gunpoint by Bitch-sensei and complained to Koro-sensei about his ridiculously thick guide books. _It was surprisingly nice,_ Hikari mused.

I'm staying at a friends.

Hikari sent the text to Shizuo, then she sighed and leaned back into the comfortable couch. Kujiragi's house was average, to blend in, but nice. Kujiragi had an irregular schedule so Hikari didn't always see her, but she did enough to know the emotionless mask really was a 24 hour thing.

Hikari loved it all though, plus Karma could study here instead of his lonely house now. Hikari still wondered when he had become a friend of hers.

"I'm going to be late!", Hikari looked at the clock, shot out of the house and made for the train station. Just in time too…

"Hikari-chan, are you alright? You were almost late", Okuda asked timidly. Hikari waved it off.

"I'm fine", Hikari sat down next to Karma with a sigh of relief. She dozed while the train pulled away, accidentally falling asleep.

Karma didn't notice Hikari had fallen asleep until her head rested on his shoulder. He looked at her in surprise, blushing slightly.

"Ah, she fell asleep", Nagisa, who was sitting across from Karma said aloud. Karma tried to ignore Hikari, but kinda failed.

Meanwhile, Koro-sensei was in the corner, writing at high speed in his 'Student Data' book.

"Ships… Ships… Ships...", could be heard if you listened closely.

"Hikari wake up, we're here", Hikari sat up with a start. _Huh? Oh, I fell asleep._ She got up and followed Karma off the train. Hikari noticed that Koro-sensei had a new nose for his weird disguise, _that's odd…_

After a eventful arrival at the inn, Hikari was helping out the girls look for Kanzaki's lost itinerary when she finally realised.

 _Huh? I… That was the first time I haven't had a nightmare since the incident. I wonder why…_ Hikari hummed for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well, whatever"

 **(1)- Hikari hums whenever she is thinking.**


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit", Hikari said with a completely straight face. Karma was laughing loudly five feet away, while the store clerk looked extremely uncomfortable.

That day had been fun in Hikari's opinion. Karma and her had pranked and scared people all around town, the others tried to stop the two but it was no use. Hikari had never realized how fun it could be to goof around with friends, instead of like how Izaya always trolled people.

 _I was so dumb_ , Hikari inwardly grinned as the group walked to the assassination site. It had a very shady vibe, reminding Hikari of Ikebukuro.

"Nice job, Kanzaki-san, this is a good place for a assassination", Hikari praised the girl. Everyone else agreed as well.

"It really is just perfect. Now why would you walk in an area like this, where abduction is a piece of cake~", Hikari turned around to look at the nasty looking high schoolers. _They were on the train yesterday as well._

"What's up, gents? Well, you don't seem to be here for sightseeing", Karma stepped forward, grinning. Hikari frowned, _usually something like this wouldn't be worrisome, but I'm not alone now._

"All you boys have to do is leave the women here and go home", before the bastard could do anything, Karma ran forward and completely slammed his head into a pole. Karma stepped back, looking over at Nagisa.

"See Nagisa-kun, if they're aren't any witnesses then there is no problem even if I fight", Hikari went on defense though when the bastard got back up. More high schoolers showed up on the scene as well. _Not good!_

The leader used a pipe and knocked Karma out, just as two tried to grab Hikari. She brought both to the ground easily, but stopped fighting when the other high schoolers threatened her friends with knives.

Hikari was tied up and put in a car with Kanzaki and Kayano. _Dammit! I have to get these two out of here!_ Hikari was pulled out of her thoughts when a phone was shoved in their faces. There was a picture of a girl that looked a lot like Kanzaki, in an arcade. _So that's why she's in the E Class. Her grade must have dropped like mine without her paying attention. Jeez._

Hikari kicked the guy in the face when he started talking to Kanzaki about her past. Hikari got slapped but didn't regret it. It didn't even hurt anyway. They reached an abandoned building that the high schoolers hid them in.

"Are you alright?", Kayano asked as soon as the bastards walked out of hearing distance. Hikari nodded, still glaring at the backs of their kidnappers.

"You know… That picture before, it was a bit of a surprise. Who knew the diligent Kanzaki even went through a phase?", Kayano smiled nicely at Kanzaki.

"Yeah…", Hikari looked over to see the girl looking sad. _Oh dear, now is_ _ **not**_ _the time to be feeling sorry for yourself. Well, whatever…_

Hikari almost growled at their kidnapper when he came back after Kanzaki explained the situation behind the picture. Out of the corner of her eye, Hikari saw Kayano about to say something.

"You really are the lowest of the low", Kanzaki and Kayano looked at Hikari with surprise when she said that. The bastard punched her in the face and choked her for a good fifteen seconds before letting go and stepping back. Kanzaki and Kayano rushed to her asking if Hikari was alright.

"I'm fine", she said softly, glaring again at the high schoolers. _Better me than you anyway._ Suddenly, the entrance opened up.

"Oh here they are. Our photographers have arrived", Hikari blinked, _isn't that…_ A beat up high schooler was tossed into the room. In came Karma, Nagisa, Okuda and Sugino. Nagisa was holding the guide book Koro-sensei had given them.

"-The map that sensei created at Mach 20 will be a useful countermeasure against the kidnappers", Nagisa called out the instructions. _That thing is surprisingly useful._ The high schoolers were dumbstruck. Karma stepped up.

"So what will you do now, gents? Seeing as you went this far, you'll all be spending the rest of your school trip in the hospital", Hikari inwardly cheered. _Yes! I thought I was going to have to pull one of the trump cards!_ Then the high schoolers got all excited about how some 'badasses' were coming. Ones they had _never_ met before. _Doubtful._

That's when Koro-sensei appeared, having already beaten up the 'badasses'. Koro-sensei apologized for being late right before the high schoolers charged him.

"Quit screwing around!", Koro-sensei had them on the ground a second later.

"Screwing around? **That's my line. Touching my students with all those filthy hands and speed equal to that of a grounded fly… Don't make me laugh** ", Hikari smiled slightly at Koro-sensei's rant. _Well, at least someone said it._

The high schoolers all stood up shakily. After showing off their inferiority complexes. Koro-sensei also made a little speech about how Class E is discriminated, but still has a positive outlook. Hikari noticed that Kanzaki stood straighter after that. _Good for her._

Karma, Nagisa, Sugino and Okuda knocked out the rest of the kidnappers with the heavy guidebooks. Hikari and the two other girls were untied, everyone was cheering as they left the building.

"Did they hurt you?", Hikari looked in surprise over at Karma. She shrugged.

"Nah, it's nothing", Karma accepted that. Hikari thought he still looked pissed though.

"Hey Hikari", said girl looked up from her book. They were back at the inn and it was almost time for lights out. Kayano sat down next to Hikari.

"Yes?", Hikari looked at Kayano curiously.

"You, um, you never seemed scared when we were taken or when they… hit you. Are you sure you're alright?", Hikari blinked. _Oh, I do suppose that was weird to normal people._

"Oh, I'm fine. I just… I'm not completely unfamiliar with that kind of thing. The city I grew up in was a bit more shady than most", Kayano obviously didn't expect that explanation, but nodded anyway.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know you have everyone in Class E, right?", Hikari smiled softly.

"Yeah, thanks", Kayano nodded again, got up and left to go join the others in the arcade.

"Bitch-sensei you're only 20!", a collective number of girls yelled at the same time. Hikari chuckled quietly as Bitch-sensei started talking about her sex appeal.

"A woman's beauty is fleeting. Unlike me, you girls… were born in a country that isn't particularly dangerous", _greatly objected._ "Be grateful and use everything you can do to make yourselves shine as women", the girls looked at each other silently.

"Bitch-sensei said something respectable"

"That's kinda brazen~"

"Quit saying things that make me look like a fool, you brats!", Bitch-sensei shouted at the amused girls. Hikari smiled and finally joined the small group of girls from her corner.

"Then, um, tell us about the men who've fallen for you!"

"Ah, I'm interested in that too~", everyone crowded around Bitch-sensei. She smirked.

"Very well. This will be a bit racy for you children, so be prepared. For example, when I was seventeen…", Hikari noticed him just before Bitch-sensei trailed off. There was Koro-sensei sitting there, making Hikari sweatdrop.

" **Oi you there!** ", Bitch-sensei pointed her finger and yelled at Koro-sensei. Hikari watched in silent amusement as the girls tried to get him to spill his secrets.

Next thing she knew, Hikari was walking far behind the running horde of girls trying to catch up to Koro-sensei.

"Oh well", Hikari mused when she saw the boys attacking Koro-sensei too. After a good time of attempts at assassination, everyone went back to sleep.

 _This was a very fun trip_ , Hikari mused. Then she sweatdropped, _well besides the kidnapping and nightmares..._

The day back at school was… interesting. Hikari blanched at the giant computer in the class. _How, um, ridiculous._ Even Koro-sensei was trying not to laugh. It didn't help that the class was pelted with anti-sensei BBs all day.

Someone in the class tied the artillery system up so it didn't bother them the next day, but what was the real surprise was the day after that. There was a complete transformation. Terasaka and Karma had their doubts about the new student though.

Then after that it looked like 'Ritsu' would be back to normal, but actually she saved a bunch of data herself. It was all a bit confusing, but the class was happy so Hikari didn't really question it.

It was raining and Hikari wanted to kill somebody. Hikari, Nagisa, Okana, Kayano and Sugino had just watched an act of complete discrimination. Maehara had been walking with some girl in the C Class, when some other upperclassmen decided to come in, making the girl panic and become a complete bitch. Then the Chairman showed up just as they were going to fight, further discriminating Maehara. Hence why Hikari wanted to kill somebody. Everyone did really. That's when Koro-sensei, with a really swollen head from the rain, showed up.

"We'll retaliate!", everyone looked at Koro-sensei in confusion. "For the unreasonable humiliation you received. The powerless would simply accept the situation, but… All of you are strong. You have a assassin's power of killing a target without being noticed or leaving proof", _the hell you trying to teach us now?_ Maehara laughed nervously.

"Haha, what are you planning now, Koro-sensei?", bloodlust filled the atmosphere. By this point, Maehara was the only one not grinning like a psychopath.

" **An eye for an eye. Let's give them an even greater dose of humiliation** "

Hikari shut her bedroom door, a grin still on her face. _That was so fun! Pranking those two upperclassmen on a date, everyone enjoyed that way too much._ Hikari had a restless sleep after that.

Bitch-sensei also had to 'kill' Karasuma in a day, as a test of whether she should stay here. She won, Hikari noticed how everyone was thrilled by this. _She fits in surprisingly well here, for a bitch that is._

Hikari stood with Nagisa and Karma in the back of the classroom, looking at Sonic Ninja. Karma had been introducing her to movies and stuff, since Hikari had never payed attention to that stuff before. Walker and Erika used to think she was crazy.

Hikari noticed both boys were looking somewhere else. She glanced to see Koro-sensei holding the same comic. _Huh._

"Maybe we can ask him to take us to the movie", Nagisa wondered. Hikari smiled and agreed with them both. The three of them went outside to where Koro-sensei was about to take off.

"Koro-sensei, please take us with you, too. We were just talking about seeing that movie too", Koro-sensei said he would. A second later Hikari, Karma and Nagisa were taking off.

"W-wow, you can really see the Pacific Ocean!"

"This is _**slowing**_ down!"

"S-so fast!"

Hikari was grinning as the ocean passed by almost in a blur. She saw Karma to one side laughing and to the other side, Nagisa looking kinda terrified. _Can't blame him._ Koro-sensei gave them a lesson, finishing just as they arrived in Hawaii.

"C-cold", Nagisa spoke as they walked into the theater. Koro-sensei handed a blanket to each of them, giving Karma a pink one with hearts on it. Hikari laughed out loud, when Karma handed it right back.

The movie was cliche but good, when they were back Koro-sensei was crying. Nagisa, Karma and Hikari were walking back when Nagisa pointed out how weird today was. _No kidding._

"Y'know… The scenery today… Is what Koro-sensei sees everyday", no one said anything after that. The message was clear.

Hikari got home late, but wasn't very tired, so she opened the chat room. She still found it hard to believe how everyone could still come here. Well, she did too.

-the chat room is empty

"Well, whatever. Not like anyone has anything to talk about now. Ikebukuro is quiet… for the moment at least"


	6. Chapter 5

"Your grades are as great as ever, Ari-chan~", Hikari rolled her eyes drowsily.

"Awesome. Why are you calling me at 3am?", _the sad part is that you've done this so often it's not even that surprising anymore._

"Just wanted to talk to my bestest friend~", Hikari sat up with a sigh.

"Okay. What do you want?", Hikari listened as Izzy explained another dangerous mission from him. This hadn't happened for awhile, but Izaya asking Hikari to do his dirty work for him was not uncommon.

"-so just be ready for my call, then your up"

"Sure"

"Thank you so much, Ari-chan~", Izaya hung up. Hikari sighed and went back to her nightmare filled sleep. _And here I was under the impression that I was changing for the better… Oh well._

Things got a bit crazy after that. Another new student would be arriving that day. Ritsu was making him sound very intimidating as well.

"As an assassin, I am overwhelmingly inferior", just then the door opened to reveal a man dressed in all white, you couldn't even see his face. He lifted his hands up… and a bird flew out of his sleeve. _What the hell!?_ Hikari inwardly facepalmed, then actually sweatdropped when she saw Koro-sensei in the ceiling corner. He was in his liquid form, and was terrified.

"Nyah! Ritsu-chan was saying scary stories and all!", Koro-sensei is easily scared by stories apparently… _How ridiculous._

"I'm his guardian, you can call me Shiro. Come in Itona!", there was a loud crash and a boy with spiky silver hair came **through** the wall and sat in the seat next to Karma on the opposite side.

"I'm strong. I proved I am stronger than the classroom walls", _I'm so done._ Hikari suddenly frowned.

"Hey, Itona-kun, I've been wondering something… You were just in the rain right? So how are you not wet?", Itona turned to look at Hikari. He got up and walked over to her, putting his hand on her head.

"You are probably the strongest in the class. After I kill Koro-sensei I will kill you", he walked forward. Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds awesome", she muttered dryly. Hikari didn't notice Karma glaring intensely at Itona. Koro-sensei had this weird half assed expression on, obviously just as bewildered as the class at the new student.

That's when Itona issued a fight against Koro-sensei… and called him his brother. Hikari wasn't sure who was more shocked, the class or Koro-sensei himself. Itona walked back out of the hole in the wall.

" **BROTHER!?** ", the class yelled suddenly at Koro-sensei as soon as Shiro left the classroom too. Koro-sensei denied ever knowing he had a brother, saying he had asked his parents. Which of course led to the discovery that Koro-sensei _had parents._ Hikari decided it would be best to just read in the corner for now.

"Hikari-chan, about what Itona said earlier…", Hikari glanced over at Karma.

"Don't worry about it, while he's allowed to try and kill Koro-sensei as much as he wants, Itona-kun would be breaking the law to try and kill me. I'm sure he doesn't care, but his guardian would stop him", Karma nodded, but still looked worried and pissed off.

At lunch, Itona came back and was snacking on a ridiculous amount of sweets. He also looked at porn magazines, which really all just made him seem more like Koro-sensei's brother. The other students were coming up with a bunch of crazy theories too.

When the match finally came up, it was rather shocking. Itona had tentacles, just like Koro-sensei, in his **hair**. _So that's why he was dry in the rain._

Itona put Koro-sensei on the ropes, but in the end sensei used his shed-once-a-month trick to capture Itona and fling him outside the ring of desks. Sufficiently beating him. Itona almost tried to attack again, but Shiro stopped him and left the campus before Koro-sensei could ask where Itona got the tentacles.

Now Koro-sensei was holding his face and acting all embarrassed. He kept talking about how he getting all serious would ruin his character. _Koro-sensei really is ridiculous._

Hikari was walking with Karma, Nagisa and Sugino on the main campus a couple days later.

"It's nice that the rainy season is over", Nagasi mused as the four talked about their plans for the summer. Karma suggested fishing for delinquents using Nagisa as bait, but Hikari shot him down saying that was mean to Nagisa.

Sugino suddenly stopped, looking over at the Baseball Club practicing. A member noticed him and called out, catching the attention of the others. At first it was nice seeing Sugino chatting with his old friends, but then they were reminded of the fact that they were E Class, so they weren't part of the 'chosen'. _Bullshit..._

"Oh~ You talk like you're one of the chosen", Karma said as Hikari, Nagisa and him walked up behind Sugino.

"Of course. Gotta a problem with that? Just wait until the Tournament, then you'll see exactly the gap that's already between us", Hikari probably would have punched him if there wasn't a fence. _How dare these bastards!_ _If they keep talking about my friends like this, I_ _ **am**_ _going to beat someone up!_ Hikari was surprised at her own thoughts. _I have friends here… Don't I._ (1)

Hikari was making friends in the E Class a lot more than she could have guessed. Hikari had started to notice how she and Nagisa had gotten closer, as well. Karma had even become her best friend of sorts too, which to be truthful, scared Hikari. _What if…_ Plagued her mind often.

Thanks to Hikari, the girls won against the Basket Ball Club(AN- sorry… I was always pissed that they always skip the girls sports). She found it incredibly uncomfortable being the center of attention, but secretly liked it. Hikari and the other girls enjoyed cheering for the boys in their baseball game as well. Hikari's favorite part was when Karma and Isogai completely unhinged the captain.

The next day Hikari showed up at class to find everyone drawing Henna tattoos on each other. _Okay…_

"Hikari-chan!", Hikari looked over at Nagisa who showed her his tattoo.

"They're really well drawn", Hikari said, before she was suddenly pulled in a different direction by Karma.

"Then you should get one too", before Hikari could protest, Sugaya was using her arm as a canvas.

"Fast!", a couple minutes after that, Bitch-sensei walked in. Needless to say she was shocked as well by the student's tattoos, then tripped and knocked herself out. Now Sugaya and Koro-sensei were competing on who could draw better. _This is so like our homeroom teacher._ Sugaya actually did a brilliant job with her left arm.

"Nurufufufu, Sensei won't lose either. Have a look at the right side", Hikari sweatdropped when she saw that Koro-sensei had drawn a manga strip on Bitch-sensei's arm. Sugaya prettied up the borders, so it did look cool. Then all hell broke loose.

"Hmm. If the end result is too pretty, it will only make her smug. We need to put something somewhere that will get laughs", Koro-sensei drew 'Medium Sized' on her forehead, glasses and a mustache. _She'll totally see that,_ Hikari shook her head in exasperation. It just got crazier after that. That's when Bitch-sensei woke up, looked herself over and left the classroom without a word.

Only to come back with two real machine guns, yelling about how she was going to slaughter them. Everyone hid until Koro-sensei and Sugino finally subdued her.

"Well… That was dramatic", Hikari dusted herself off, sat down at her desk and opened a book. Nagisa and the nearby students sweatdropped.

"That's so like her", Nagisa smiled. Later Karasuma-sensei came and busted everyone, including Koro-sensei.

A week after that incident, Hikari was skipping PE and training by herself, when Karma showed up. Hikari paused practicing with her knife to look at him.

"Karma? Why aren't you with the class?", Karma shrugged.

"A military friend of Karasuma-sensei's showed up to teach PE. I didn't like him", Hikari hesitated, _why not? Should I go check it out? Nah, if there was something wrong, Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei would figure it out._

"Well, if you're going to skip class, you better still be training", Hikari grabbed a anti-sensei knife and tossed it to Karma. He smirked.

"You want me to fight you? Okay~", Karma charged her straight on, knife outstretched. Hikari easily blocked. It went on like this, impressing Hikari slightly. _He's very good for someone who's never been in a_ _ **real**_ _fight before. With more training, Karma could be a force to be reckoned with._

Hikari ended the spar by hitting a minor pressure point on Karma's right arm, unbalancing him. Hikari quickly snatched the knife from his hand and walked away.

"Awesome. Where did you learn to fight like that, Hikari-chan?", Hikari was about to head back to the classroom when Karma spoke up. She looked back, smiling mischievously.

"Secret~", _best not to say I learned most of my fighting from two ex Russian hitmen and the other part from a villainous information broker._ Hikari hummed slightly at her musings.

Apparently, the temporary PE teacher was abusive. Hikari thought he was **very** lucky **she** wasn't there when that went down. But Hikari still congratulated Nagisa on his assassination.

"It's sooooooooo hot!", everyone in the class was moping around in the no-ac classroom. They couldn't go to the pool either, because it was at the main campus. This is one of the things Hikari especially hated about Class E's predicament.

Koro-sensei finally said to change into swimsuits and to follow him. Hikari was just glad that the standard girl swimsuits covered her scars. She had a ugly, fairly large scar on her stomach from getting hit by a iron column and flying into another building. Not to mention a bullet wound in her left thigh. That would be a weird explanation.

Ten minutes later, Koro-sensei stopped. Hikari and the other students looked in amazement at the Koro-sensei-made pool he had built them. _H-holy crap!_ Everyone jumped in, finally cooling down.

It was fun until someone almost got hurt, then it was hilarious. Since that someone was Koro-sensei. Hikari and Karma smirked at each other when Koro-sensei freaked out at getting wet. The two went up to his lifeguard chair and started shaking it, making Koro-sensei almost fall in. He panicked further. _We know a new weakness, awesome._

Kayano almost drowned after that, but Kataoka rescued her.

Later on with the class, a assassination plan was being planned by everyone. Kataoka would be a crucial part of it, so she was practicing in the pool. Nagisa, Kayano and Hikari were watching from the side.

"Wow. How cool", Kayano murmured.

"She certainly has a large amount of responsibility", _a bit like me._ Hikari mused at what Nagisa said.

"She certainly is cool", the three blanched at the sudden appearance of Koro-sensei.

"K-Koro-sensei?!"

"I don't know what she's been entrusted with though", Hikari kept a neutral face but Nagisa and Kayano were freaking out.

"Hey, Koro-sensei… You sent a fan letter to Tade Haruko, that actress with a huge chest, didn't you?", Hikari looked at Nagisa in surprise.

"Nyyaa! How do you know about that?", seems Koro-sensei is even more pervy than first thought.

"I caught sight of it on your desk. You sure spend a lot of time thinking and rewriting, huh"

"Yeek! D-don't tell me you read all those!", Nagisa went on to grill Koro-sensei while Kayano was sweat dropping and Hikari looked like a proud parent. Kataoka got a abrupt email about a friend who needed help with studying, leaving immediately. Hikari frowned, recognising the signs of someone hiding something.

"How about we go take a peek? I'm worried especially **because** she's such a level-headed person. Those who everyone relies on… Tend to keep their hardships to themselves", Hikari guessed that was a jab at her as well.

The four watched while Kataoka helped a upperclassman with her schoolwork. After a really odd conversation the girl left and Kataoka called out to them, having spotted Nagisa, Koro-sensei, Kayano and Hikari. She then started to explain how the girl had once asked her for swimming lessons, then blew them off after the first one and almost died in the ocean. _That just makes her a idiot._ Kataoka was guilty so she did whatever the girl asked, so eventually her grades payed the price. _That also sounds a lot like me. What a coincidence._ _And here I am, still doing it._ Hikari thought of the mission Izaya had given her, and sighed. The others didn't notice, or so Hikari thought.

Koro-sensei then did a slide show of drawings about how Kataoka could become a 'melancholy housewife'. Hikari sweatdropped at that. _Like hell would that happen!_ _Quit subtly making jabs at me, you stupid octopus!_ Hikari was inwardly seething by the end.

The plan was to disguise themselves as merpeople, kidnap the girl briefly, convince her she was dreaming and teach her to swim. Hikari made sure her outfit covered all her scars and put her hair down( **AN- Hikari always has her hair in a ponytail, a bit like Kataoka… Probably should have mentioned that earlier…** ).

It was all crazy from then on, Kataoka teaching the poor girl to swim in Koro-sensei-simulated ocean currents, while Nagisa, Kayano and Hikari kept trying to figure out if Koro-sensei could really swim. That was a hopeless case. But it was actually all a bit fun, Hikari couldn't help enjoying herself.

"With this, you won't feel any sense of responsibility towards her, Kataoka-chan. Please remember from now on that there are times to take someone's hand and lead the along… But also times when you must be stern and let them fend for themselves", yet again, Hikari felt that was also aimed at her. Kataoka agreed, before Koro-sensei explained that while it wouldn't kill him, water could render him almost immobile. Hikari thought it was ironic that he looked like such a octopus but was better at flying than swimming.

Hikari and the others went back to normal class life after that.

"Izaya, I've decided not to take the job. Sorry, but you'll have to ask someone else to take them from now on", Hikari said immediately when he picked up the phone.

"I'm sad to hear that Ari-chan. But I won't push… Is that all?", Hikari knew Izaya was curious about what had happened to her and Hikari was surprised Izaya didn't push it.

"Yeah"

"Okay, talk to you later Ari-chan~", Izaya hung up. Hikari fell onto her bed, smiling genuinely.

 _Screw not changing, I'm not going to be guilt ridden anymore._

 **(1) In case it didn't make sense, Hikari is afraid that something bad is going to happen concerning her friends, like in Ikebukuro**

 **AN- This chapter has a lot of character development in it, in case no one got that. I put more words in it than usual too…**

 **Also I know there hasn't been much HikariXKarma like most stories, but I'm focusing on the plot and character development at the moment. Hikari hasn't reached the point where she can even imagine something like romance anyway.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN- Just wanted to thank** **for the reviews. It meant a lot. :)**

This was _so_ not how Hikari wanted to spend her Saturday night. But she decided to do it, so Hikari couldn't complain. By 'it', that means ambushing a meeting place of certain bad people. By 'certain bad people', that means people who dabble in human trafficking.

Basically, Hikari was being chased by multiple armed thugs in one of Tokyo's slums. Awesome.

"Get back here!", Hikari jumped to the other roof easily, narrowly dodging a bullet. Literally. Not many of the thugs could keep up with her like this, but there were two trucks following her on the streets with rifles. Again, awesome.

Hikari had already helped the kidnapped people escape, making sure they were all gone before creating a big ruckus. Like taking out the third truck and five members. She wanted to be chased so the kidnapped people could get away. It was working perfectly, except there were more thugs than Hikari had estimated.

 _Crap. If I don't lose them, I might get caught and overwhelmed._ It would also be good to note that Hikari **had** been wounded by a bullet. She had been shot in her right shoulder. That didn't stop Hikari from scaling walls and jumping roof to roof though. Which isn't very surprising since she **is** a Heiwajima. But Hikari was losing blood fast and needed medical help, so she headed towards a hospital.

That's when Hikari messed up, she couldn't anticipate one other thing. They had hired a hitman as a bodyguard. What kind gang does that!?

Before Hikari could dodge, a person suddenly appeared in front of her. Having gone up the building and reached the top just as Hikari landed, she was a second too late to react. He was tall, well built and obviously a professional. Russian too.

Hikari was sent to the edge of the roof by a punch to her stomach. _N-not good! I recognize him, he's_ _Alexei_ _Solonik. The son of the best Russian contact hitman! How in the living hell did they get_ _ **him**_ _!_ Hikari sat up just in time to dodge the bullet aimed at her heart. It hit her stomach instead. _That was close! I can tell it hasn't hit any vital organs, but this is seriously bad!_

"We've been hearing that a teenage girl has been busting human and drug trafficking in this area. That gets in our way", Alexei lifted Hikari up by the collar of her jacket and held her over the edge of the building. Hikari wasn't scared of dying, but it didn't sit well that she would die here. **(AN-I'm using Google to translate, sorry if it's wrong)**

"Понимаю. Означает ли это, что Asuki группа больше не контролирует этой области? **(** **I see. Does this mean that the Asuki Group is no longer in control of this area?)** ", Alexei didn't show it, but Hikari was fairly certain he was surprised she knew Russian and the Asuki Group.

"Да. Теперь вы должны умереть **(Yes. Now you shall die)** ", Hikari inwardly frowned at the boring response. For a moment Hikari felt weightless, before she was falling. Things slowed down to an impossible rate, Hikari felt memories rushing through her head.

 _My entire life is flashing before my eyes! This is the first time this has happened… Am I really going to die?_ Hikari blacked out from bloodloss before she hit the ground. The last thing she thought she saw was a glimpse of… yellow?

Hikari opened her eyes warily, remembering immediately what had happened. She sat up, looking at her surroundings. Hikari was in a bed, **her** bed. She looked at herself, she was bandaged. Hikari glanced at the clock, **9:47 pm**. _It was past midnight when I blacked out. So is this Sunday…?_

"Hikari-chan", Hikari's head whipped to see Koro-sensei had appeared. She relaxed.

"Koro-sensei, I'm guessing you were the one who saved me… Thanks", Hikari got no reply. It was too dark to see Koro-sensei clearly, but Hikari normally could still spot the bright yellow. Which means he's probably turned black from anger. _Oh dear._

"Hikari-chan… What did you think you were doing?", Hikari could feel the not-so-passive anger behind the words. She looked at Koro-sensei straight on.

"The usual", the girl answered truthfully. Koro-sensei calmed down, turning back to yellow.

"That is not safe Hikari-chan. You should get new hobbies, if sensei had not rescued you…"

"I would have died, I'm aware. There's always a risk", Hikari wasn't sure if she pissed him off more by saying that. But it was no use lying. The veil had lifted, Hikari could almost feel the secrets she had been keeping in start to leak out.

"Hikari-chan should not talk about things so casually. Who raised you like this?", _he asked. Knowing the stupid octopus, he'll find out anyway._

"Friends. Look, I understand that living like this is dangerous. But I've been around this kind of stuff all my life. So it's a bit too late for the domestic life. And I **have** changed…", Hikari trailed off, looking out her window. _Yeah if it was past me, I would have not cared at all._ Koro-sensei remained silent.

"Alright. Sensei won't intrude, but no more weekend fights", Hikari nodded and a moment later she was alone. _By that… It's easy to assume he has no idea who my roommate is. That's a relief._ Hikari sighed, calm now that her real worry was gone.

Meanwhile... Koro-sensei tapped at the window of a certain red head. Said teen woke up and opened the window.

"Why are you here at such a late hour, Teach?", Karma rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Nurufufufu, I have a plan to find out more about Hikari-chan's past", Karma smirked mischievously.

"Okay~"

Hikari trudged up the mountain with Karma. There wasn't much talk as usual.

"So, Hikari-chan, do you have any siblings?", until now. Hikari looked at him in surprise before humming.

"I do, two older brothers. There's a big age gap, so they aren't in school anymore", Karma smiled. _What's up with him?_

"What are they like?", Hikari was still confused, but brushed it away. _I need to stop being so paranoid._

"Uh… Weird. My oldest brother, Shizuo has… anger management issues I guess. He gets in lots of fights. Kasuka, my other brother doesn't show emotions all too well, and isn't around much", Karma blinked. Hikari doubted he expected that answer.

"Anger management issues? Do you get in fights a lot?", Hikari laughed slightly at that.

"Sometimes. I always would win", Karma looked surprised by the answer. Hikari was smiling, thinking of old times.

"Okay… What about any friends from where you lived?", Hikari nodded and hummed again.

"Loads. I've known this one weirdo named Shinra all my life. Then there's Akane-chan, who I met one year ago", Karma nodded along, paying lots of attention to Hikari's reactions. Hikari was still thinking about good times when it hit her like a train, _I ruined it all for myself._ Even though she made no outward change, Karma noticed Hikari's change in mood. They walked in silence for the rest of the hike.

Her shoulder ached slightly when Hikari sat down. _I'm not fully healed from my injuries at all, but my healing rate is at least half of Shizuo's, so I should be fine in a couple days(1)._ Hikari blinked, realizing something.

 _I can't believe I just noticed. My strength and healing rate are at least half of Shizuo's. And my acting skills are half as good compared to Kasuka. Jeez..._

The second incident involving Itona brought Terasaka more into the class, but besides that it was a real hassle. Koro-sensei remade the pool fast enough, but everyone had almost died, Hikari was glad she got to punch Terasaka earlier when he was still acting stupid.

End-of-Terms was approaching fast. Hikari was studying one afternoon with Karma when she finally noticed something.

"Karma, why aren't you studying as much?", Hikari was looking at Karma curiously. He glanced up from his manga and shrugged.

"The octopus's teaching is already top notch, I'll don't need to", _that was blatantly arrogant. Is he an idiot?_ Hikari frowned. _If he can't figure it by himself, than he will get a lower score in the test… Though that could actually be helpful. People learn from failures._ So in the end, Hikari just sighed and went back to her Science textbook.

"-If everyone truly is a assassin, aim for the top and shoot!", Hikari never thought of herself as an assassin, since she had been called a knight her whole life, but Hikari still smiled along with the class.

On the final day, Hikari was walking to the classroom they were going to test in with Nagisa and Rio.

"What's the matter Nagisa? Are you okay?", Rio and Hikari had made quick friends recently, so it wasn't odd to see them hanging out.

"Nakamura-san, as long as I can score some lucky points…", a minute later one of Nagisa's ugly bullies said a snide comment as the three were passing by. Rio stuck two pencils up his nose when she walked by, making Hikari smirk and Nagisa sweatdrop.

It also turned out Karasuma-sensei was a saint, for talking to the chairman about Ritsu's exam conditions. Hikari truly felt sorry for him. It was still a minute before the exam when Hikari felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. _Someone texted me?_ Hikari discreetly checked her phone.

 **Kasuka Heiwajima**

Good luck on your exams.

Hikari put her phone away, not helping the large grin on her face. _He remembered!_ Karma noticed.

"Hikari-chan?", said girl just smiled at him. She leaned over slightly towards his desk and whispered.

"I got a text from Kasuka wishing me good luck on the exams. I haven't seen him in awhile so I'm happy", Karma gave Hikari a smile in return when she explained. Hikari went back to waiting for the test.

Karma was surprised, he had never seen Hikari react that largely to something before. _Hikari must really love her brothers._

The test began. _I hope this gamble works out,_ Hikari smiled mysteriously.

 **Ranked 1st in English in the Grade: Nakamura Rio 100 points**

 **Ranked 1st in Japanese Lit in the Grade: Asano Gakushuu 100 points**

 **Ranked 1st in Social Studies in the Grade: Hikari Heiwajima 100 points**

 **Ranked 1st in Science in the Grade: Okuda Manami 98 points**

 **Ranked 1st in Math in the Grade: Hikari Heiwajima 100 points**

 **Ranked 1st in Home Economics in the Grade: Terasaka Ryoma, Yoshida Taisei, Muramatsu Takuya & Hazama Kirara 100 points**

 **Ranked 1st overall in Grade: Hikari Heiwajima 495 points**

 **Ranked 2nd overall in Grade: Asano Gakushuu 491 points**

The class cheered. Everyone was so happy at winning the bet and the prospect of destroying Koro-sensei tentacles. Hikari kept it to herself she abandoned some points with certain subjects so the other students could get them, Hikari doubted they would approve.

The rest of the class went to get their reward from Asano after the assembly. Hikari just watched from the sidelines, amused.

"You were right", Hikari turned to look at Karma. He was obviously very embarrassed about the tests. He got 10th place in the overall grade. He's usually 3rd or 4th.

"I know. Just remember to study next time okay?", Karma nodded and looked away. Hikari narrowed her eyes at him slightly. _Wait… Is he blushing! Oh my god, that's adorable! He really is embarrassed, I bet Koro-sensei gave him a hard time too._ Hikari inwardly chuckled and left with the class minutes later.

Hikari was walking alone towards home, when she ran into him.

"Heiwajima-chan, congratulations at being back at the top of the scores recently", Hikari stared at Asano for a second before sighing. _Yay, the pest. Okay, now I sound like Shizuo around Izzy... Whatever._

"Thanks Asano-san. But what are you doing around here?", Hikari of course knew the answer. What did he want?

"Just walking, my father is being unpleasant", Asano would never admit things like that to a normal person, but he couldn't help but be more open around Hikari.

"I don't doubt it…", _okay, now I feel like I have to help him. Was he trying to guilt trip me? Damn, it's working…_ Hikari sighed( _I do that a lot_ ). "I'm hungry, want to have lunch?"

"Sure", this wasn't the first time this had happened. Hikari was starting to wonder if she just seemed like the person you go to for a problem. From the evidence, it would seem so.

"Heiwajima-san, I have to admit, I wanted to talk to you about something", _obviously._

"Hmm?"

"I have a question"

 **(1)The reason Hikari had been in the coma for the month before was because she was hit in the head, the doctor's said Hikari shouldn't have survived.**


	8. Chapter 7

"I agree. How did you talk me into this?", Hikari was frowning at Nagisa. He sweatdropped.

"Come on guys! It's embarrassing to do this kind of thing where somebody could see!", Sugino caught another bug excitedly. Hikari and Nagisa didn't reply, both thinking that looking for bugs at the E Class campus was boring. To everyone's surprise, Maehara had tagged along too. But he just wanted money from rare bugs to pick up girls. Hikari was just glad he had never asked her out, but she did wonder why not.

"That won't work, Giant Stag Beetles are old news", the four looked up to see Kurahashi sitting on a tree branch. She explained how the beetles Maehara had been hyped up about were less valuable now. Kurahashi showed them a trap net she had set up.

"Fufufufu, that's a useless trap. You consider yourselves a part of Class E!?", everyone looked up again to see Okajima… Reading porn in a tree. Hikari inwardly sweatdropped, while he explained he had set up a trap for Koro-sensei.

It was actually hilarious to Hikari to watch Okajima explain his porn trap for Koro-sensei. Then for Koro-sensei to find the bug Kurahashi wanted, so she came out of hiding. Now their jumping up and down on the porn stache. Koro-sensei suddenly started freaking out, obviously noticing what they were jumping on.

"How embarrassing…", a minute later the six students were standing around Koro-sensei as he was hiding his face in his tentacles. Kurahashi explained how the bug in her hand was worth a good amount of money, making the four boys excited.

"So, which one of you sleazebags wants it?", all four raised their hands. Kurahashi laughed, grabbed Hikari's hand to her surprise and ran off, dragging Hikari with her. The boys and Koro-sensei chased after the two girls who were laughing.

Hikari and Kurahashi finally stopped running, both falling to the ground with laughter.

Later on, Hikari realised just how much she had changed. _If I had been like I used to be… Things would be very different._

The class was practicing with guns when Lovro, Bitch-sensei's master showed up. He and Karasuma-sensei were talking about the assassination plan.

"Hikari-chan, do you think he knows?", Hikari turned to Nagisa. She nodded silently. A couple weeks ago, Nagisa had voiced his curiosity on who the best hitman was. Hikari realised she didn't know, and didn't want to ask Izaya, so this was a good opportunity to find out. Nagisa and Hikari walked up behind Lovro, he turned to them in surprise. _Why would he be surprised?_ Hikari blinked at him. Nagisa asked, making Lovro smile.

"Oho, are you two interested in the world of hitmen?", _yes_. Nagisa a shook his head.

"Ah, no that's not it", Lovro looked to be thinking for a moment before replying.

"Let's see. He is not a hitmen I employ. The best hitman. There is only one that can take that title. This is common in this business, but... No one knows his real name, only by his nickname. He goes by, 'Shinigami'...", Hikari was too busy thinking to hear the rest. _Shinigami? Where have I heard that before?_ Hikari started focusing again when Lovro said something they didn't expect.

"I'm going to teach you each 'special killing techniques'", Nagisa looked visibly shocked. Hikari just stared, _Why...?_ Lovro smiled.

The boat ride to the island was very fun, Rio, Kurahashi, Hikari and the other girls did 'girl talk' in the rooms. Hikari had no idea whatever the hell that meant until Rio dragged her into the room.

When they first saw the island, everyone got really excited. And it was really fun, even if they spent most of the time preparing for their assassination.

When evening came, they were all on a boat having dinner. Hikari didn't want to sound racist, but Koro-sensei really was to dark! Even his teeth were black! Then the idiotic octopus shed his once a month skin so he could be yellow again. He only realized after that he used up a valuable move. _Idiot_. They all headed to the prepared hut.

Hikari had stop herself from smirking when Koro-sensei said he was excited for the video, _that won't last long._ It most certainly didn't, from the cross dressing to porn staches, Koro-sensei looked even more sick from all the embarrassment by the end of the hour. He didn't even notice the water filling up the hut.

Hikari and the other students who could cut off a tentacle lined up, each shooting off one, at the same time the walls collapsed and a wall of water rose up with other students on flyboards. Koro-sensei was off balance, and the two sniper shot at him.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone was pushed back by the explosion. Hikari surfaced the ocean immediately, looking wildly around. She gave a relieved sigh when she saw everyone was alright. Then a strange sphere with Koro-sensei's head in it appeared. Everyone blanched as he explained his 'Ultimate Defense Form'.

"I see~ I guess there's nothing we can do if there are no weaknesses", Karma and Hikari swam up to the dock, Karma putting the picture of Koro-sensei looking at porn right in front of the octopus's face.

"NYAHHH! STOP- I DON'T HAVE ANY HANDS TO COVER MY FACE!", Hikari grinned evilly.

"Let me leave this slug I found right here~", Hikari put the slug on Koro-sensei's bubble as he screamed. Karasuma-sensei took tiny Koro-sensei before the two could go further, calling everyone back to shore. Koro-sensei of course praised them on their assassination, but Hikari could see the class was down. The students were lounging around the cafe when Hikari noticed.

 _I… I feel my energy draining! Poison!?_ Hikari stood up from her chair suddenly, looking as numerous students fell to the ground. Hikari's immune system worked against common poisons, for her to be feeling effects- however dulled- ment this was **very** bad.

Karasuma-sensei got a phone call from the mastermind behind this, saying Nagisa and Kayano would have to trade Koro-sensei for the antidote. Hikari kept it to herself that she was also poisoned, she could keep going.

Koro-sensei came up with the idea to sneak into the place they were supposed to trade, which was a hotel that hid underground business. So that's how the not ill students, Karasuma-sensei, Koro-sensei, Bitch-sensei and Hikari ended up at the bottom of the cliff. They were looking up at the tall hotel at the top of the cliff. Karasuma-sensei didn't sound very confident.

Just when he was going to call them back, Hikari and the other students started climbing the cliff like it was a staircase. Bitch-sensei probably looked the most shocked. In the end Karasuma-sensei carried her up.

Ritsu gave them the layout of the building, and how to reach the top. _This is gonna be long… Maybe I should call Izzy or Kujiragi. No, if they knew anything about this, they would tell me. Does that mean their focus is not on Koro-sensei and Class E? What else could be so interesting? No, I don't have time for this._

The group stopped when they saw all the bodyguards on the ground floor. Bitch-sensei easily moved into gear, pretending to be drunk and distracting all of them by playing the piano. Everyone got by into the other hallway without being noticed.

"Let us all walk as if the entire world is beneath us", Hikari sweatdropped at some of her classmate's attempts at looking like arrogant rich kids. _That's awful._

"Hey, time is running out, let's pick up the pace", Terasaka started running forward when Fuwa and Hikari noticed the guest ahead of them at the same time.

" **Terasaka-kun, watch out!** ", Fuwa yelled, but it was Hikari and Karasuma-sensei who reacted fastest. Both reached Terasaka just in time, Karasuma-sensei pushing him back while Hikari's mid-lock blade slid out of her sleeve and flew right at the man. At the same time, he used a spray bottle full of gas and hit Hikari and Karasuma-sensei point blank.

The assassin moved out of the way just in time for the blade to clip his shoulder.

"Tch, that hurt… How did you know?", _poisoned twice in a half an hour… That's a new record._ Hikari and Karasuma-sensei fought to stand up. Fuwa explained how she knew he was the guy that gave them drinks earlier. That's when Karasuma-sensei and Hikari finally kneeled down from the pain.

The assassin failed to notice her get back up and Hikari roundhouse kicked him when he finally saw, sending the assassin sprawling. Karasuma-sensei did the final blow. They both fell to the ground again.

"Hikari-chan!", Karma rushed to Hikari. She waved him away, mumbling she was fine. He helped her up, Hikari using Karma as support.

"We should both be back to normal in 30 minutes", Karasuma-sensei stated when Isogai helped him. The class sweatdropped, _t-they're both pretty monstrous themselves…_

"My~ It's finally beginning to feel like summer vacation", the group just stared at Koro-sensei for a full two seconds before they started yelling. Hikari sighed and shook her head while Karma laughed. He was carrying her on his back since Hikari couldn't walk properly, at least without falling.

"Jeez, he's so ridiculous sometimes", Hikari mumbled when Koro-sensei was done with his speech about how this was their assassination summer vacation. Karma glanced at her, chuckling.

"Yeah… But he's not wrong", Hikari didn't reply, just rested her head on his shoulder lazily. Hikari didn't notice Karma's blush.

They came upon a more obvious assassin in a hallway not long after. He said something about how he was disappointed he wouldn't get to fight Karasuma-sensei. Then crushed the **glass window** with his **bare hands**. _Wow~ And here I thought he was a professional, I've seen gang members do_ _ **that**_ _._ Hikari smirked condescendingly, not that anyone noticed.

"You use 'nu' a lot, don't you old man?", Karma was smiling innocently when he said this, making Hikari laugh. The assassin explained how he wanted to sound like a samurai, before picking up his phone to call his superiors. Hikari was suddenly placed against the wall, Karma was smiling when he turned and walked towards the assassin. Hikari blinked, before smiling as well, _looks like this is when my self defense lessons will pay off._

Karma grabbed a fake plant and used it as a baseball bat, smashing the phone right in the assassin's hand. _He also made a bigger crack in the window_ , Hikari noted smugly. The fight began. The group watched in amazement as Karma dodged every strike. Until Karma called a honest fight, then the assassin tried to use more poison. But Karma had covered his mouth and used his own canteen of poison gas on the assassin. Hikari found it all very amusing. _He's grown in leaps and bounds… The defeat at the end of terms really helped._

"Isn't obvious? I was looking for everything besides your bare hands", Karma explained how out of respect of the pro, he expected him to act like a real pro. Hikari smiled from her corner. That's of course when Karma pulled out the torture bag he made Hikari pack. She sweatdropped along with the class.

"Koro-sensei… Karma-kun really hasn't changed all that much has he?", Nagisa asked the tiny sensei.

"No… I'm concerned for his future", Hikari laughed quietly, silently agreeing. Once Karma was done, he picked Hikari back up and they made their way up the hotel again.

The girls-excluding the injured Hikari- and Nagisa had to sneak through the bar area to open a door. Nagisa even had to pretend to be a girl! It was Karma's idea.

Hikari made sure to take lots of pictures when Nagisa was dressed up like a girl, it _was_ to good to pass up. Karma teased him relentlessly until Karasuma-sensei stopped him. Hikari frowned suddenly. Something felt wrong to Hikari, and only Karma heard her whisper.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this…"


	9. Chapter 8

They had reached the VIP Floor. Two guards were standing watch. _Oh dear._ Koro-sensei made Terasaka show the group the stun guns he brought. The plan was for Kimura to distract and lead the guards towards the group, then Terasaka and one other would ambush them with stun guns. Kimura wasn't sure how to distract the guards so Karma and Hikari gave him some pointers.

It worked perfectly and Karasuma-sensei found two real guns on the guards. He gave them to Chiba and Hayami since they were the best shots. Hikari was good with guns, but those two had natural talents. Plus Hikari doubted she could do much, the second dose of poison was wearing off, but the first dose had been stronger. She was getting sicker and better at the same time. _This isn't good, maybe I should stay behind…_

Karma must have noticed a change in Hikari's mood, because he suddenly whispered.

"Don't worry too much, we'll get the antidote", that wasn't why she was worried, but Hikari smiled in thanks to her best friend. The group continued onwards, reaching a large hall. They all hid behind seats when a man entered. Hikari used her knife to watch him in the reflection. Hayami tried to shoot his gun out of his hand, but missed. This third assassin, apparently had military training. _This could be tough._

Karasuma-sensei discreetly placed Koro-sensei on a seat in the front row without the ex-soldier noticing. He yelled out an order, making their attacker look around wildly until he saw Koro-sensei.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT FROM THE FRONT ROW!?", the ex-soldier tried shooting Koro-sensei, but of course it was useless. Hikari watched amazed as her fellow students weaved in and out of the seats, confusing the attacker. Before finally Chiba shot the set behind him and almost knocked the ex-soldier out. Hayami used her gun to shoot the attacker's gun right out of his hand. Everyone converged to tape him up. _They're amazing… To have grown so much. I'm kinda jealous._ Hikari laughed, standing up on her own shakily.

"You okay Hikari-chan?", Hikari looked over at Karma smiling.

"I can stand and walk on my own now", he nodded, missing how Hikari avoided the fact she was not okay. Karasuma-sensei was also moving around as well. The two worked together to take down several more guards.

The students watched Hikari and Karasuma-sensei blow through the ranks, astonished.

"Even at half strength, their so much stronger than us"

"Yeah, maybe it would have been better if they snuck in by themselves", Karma watched Hikari curiously. _Where did Hikari learn to fight like that? Why she wouldn't say?_

The group entered a hall leading to the last room. There was only one man left, the mastermind. He had a camera and was watching the suffering students! Everyone could see the antidote and the device that could blow it up. Koro-sensei was pointing out how the mastermind must not be a hitman when Nagisa snuck up on Hikari. She was standing in the back. He checked her pulse, making Hikari look at the short boy with surprise.

"Hikari-chan, you have a high fever. Could it be you were infected-", Hikari put a hand over his mouth.(1)

"Shh! I can keep going!", Nagisa nodded slowly, looking worried. Hikari smiled confidently at him. Nagisa smiled hopefully back.

The group snuck into the room, but before they could pull off the plan, the man spoke.

"Itchy", everyone froze. "Thinking about it makes me itchy. But, I wonder if that's why. Because my wounds have been exposed to the air, my sense have sharpened", suddenly he threw up dozens of identical blow up devices.

"I told you, I originally came prepared to kill a Mach 20 monster. I made spare remotes so they wouldn't get stolen. Enough so that I can still press it even if I am carelessly defeated", Hikari felt that sense of dread bubbling up. _This. Is. Bad._

Karasuma-sensei explained how three hitmen had gone out of contact with the Ministry… and one colleague. _So this is the abusive PE teacher._ He called them to the roof, since they had no choice the group followed warily. Takaoka started explaining how his plan would have gone if Nagisa and Kayano had come to trade Koro-sensei. By the end, Hikari was shaking with anger. _I'll…_ Hikari glared at the man, forcing herself to calm down.

"Do you think you will get away with an act like this?", Koro-sensei sounded just as pissed. Takaoka called out his grudge against Nagisa. Hikari almost smacked Karma when he volunteered to take his place, but stopped when Takaoka invited Nagisa onto the heliport, alone.

"You can't do that", Hikari bluntly told Nagisa. He looked at her for a moment.

"I'll be fine Hikari-chan", he went up anyway. Hikari scowled, _I wish I could do something. But Takaoka would push the button in a heartbeat._

He made Nagisa go through a humiliating apology, while Hikari imagined Takaoka's head on a cleaver. Then he did the one thing everyone had been dreading. Takaoka threw the case into the air, and blew it up. Hikari and the group stared in shock.

Hikari saw Nagisa look at her, tears in his eyes. _Oh no, what is he going to do?_ Hikari watched silently as her friend picked up the knife on the ground.

"I'll… **I'll kill you** ", Hikari scowled. _Like hell!_ She grabbed one of the stun guns, and flung it up onto the heliport next to Nagisa.

"Don't get carried away you idiot! I saw you look at me with pity, you need to worry more about yourself. I'll just sleep the virus off", Hikari shouted out towards the idiotic boy. The others looked at her in shock.

"Hikari-chan… You-", Hikari waved off Karma's worry and continued to watch Nagisa. Koro-sensei instructed Nagisa to use the stun gun right before Hikari started to fall down. Karma caught her and laid her on the ground. The group watched Nagisa pick up the stun gun. And sheath it, _he's planning to use the technique Lovro taught him. Smart._

Takaoka was a monster, hitting Nagisa easily. Hikari found it hard to see her friend get knocked around. Some of the old PTSD rose up, but Hikari pushed it away when he saw him begin the special technique.

Time seemed to slow down. Nagisa smiled peacefully, and started walking slowly towards Takaoka. When Nagisa was a foot away from him, he dropped the knife. Takaoka watched it, nerves as high as possible. Nagisa raised his hands, and clapped.

The effect was immediate. Takaoka took a step back, greatly unbalanced. Nagisa pulled the stun gun out at the same time and stunned Takaoka, making him fall to his knees. Nagisa waited a moment before stunning Takaoka again on his neck. He was out cold.

Everyone began cheering, even Hikari was smiling happily. Then the mood dropped again when the group realised the antidote that was on Takaoka wasn't enough for the people that were ill. Hikari felt Karma's hold on her tighten. He was helping her stand again.

That's when the three assassins showed up… And explained how the virus didn't need a antidote. Hikari sighed with relief along with everyone else. _Thank God… If there is one._ Hikari grinned widely at Karma. He blushed and smiled back.

Not long after, the group went back to the cafe to tell the good news. The other students were ecstatic of course.

"Hikari-chan… About earlier, thanks", Hikari looked up from her book. Being poisoned couldn't stop her from reading. She smiled.

"Don't thank me Nagisa-kun, I did it for everyone", he nodded.

"Hey Hikari-chan…", she blinked. _What's he so flustered for?_

"Since we're friends, you can just call me Nagisa", Hikari blinked. _Izzy is the only person I know who I haven't use the_ _honorifics on._

"Same here", Karma and Kayano suddenly showed up next to Nagisa. Hikari was shocked for a moment, before smiling again.

"Okay. But you can't use honorifics for my name either", the group agreed and laughed together. Hikari noted how she had never been close friends with people like this before. Celty, Shinra and Izzy had always been older and seemed so far away. _Now I have three real friends who are here_.

The trap for Koro-sensei deteriorated in the morning, but of course didn't kill him. He said he had a special event planned, but Hikari wondered what Koro-sensei exactly meant by that.

Next thing she knew Hikari was walking in a dark cave with Karma. All a part of Koro-sensei's 'scary' event.

"You're afraid of not being afraid?", Hikari looked at Karma curiously. He nodded.

"Right. After seeing Nagisa-kun back there… Honestly, I was shocked. I don't mean the fact he beat Takaoka. But the way he came back from it all. He wasn't scared at all. This person had defeated such a strong opponent. Normally a guy who just showed how strong he was would be alert. But Nagisa-kun came back to our group as if nothing happened. He actually looked like he was embarrassed from all the attention. If we fought I'd win 100% of the time, but that has no value as a hitman. **I'm not capable of being alert**. Not being afraid… It was the first time i realised how that's the scariest thing", Hikari agreed wholeheartedly with everything Karma said. Hikari knew how scary it was, how she acted whenever she got out of fights, so casual. Karma didn't grow up like that exactly, but he didn't know that kind of fear.

"But I won't lose, the one to take sensei's life will be me", Hikari smiled when Karma looked at her. He turned back around and they both stared at what Koro-sensei had set up.

"By the way, it looks like he's up to something stupid", Karma pointed at the Twister Game. Hikari's laughed in amusement.

"No kidding"

The class stood around the octopus, who had scared himself more than anyone.

"So let me get this straight, you were trying to set up couples by using the suspended bridge effect?", Hikari sighed at Koro-sensei's idiocy. The students chewed him out, until Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei came out. Bitch-sensei made it painfully clear then that she liked Karasuma-sensei. So obviously, Koro-sensei and the class started plotting immediately.

It was interesting to set up Bitch-sensei for a 'date' with Karasuma-sensei. She didn't go as far as everyone thought so that got some complaints. Now the class was enjoying the rest of their last night on the island.

Later on, Hikari and Karma were competing against each other in video games. Hikari had a winning streak.

"This is so not fair Hikari~ How can this be your first time playing?", Hikari shrugged nonchalantly, but was smirking arrogantly.

"My friend said the same thing when I beat him at chess when I six", Hikari replied, thinking back to the times Izzy and her had played.

"It's unnatural", Karma muttered as Hikari won another round. Hikari was still smirking.

"Face the facts… I'm perfect", Karma sweatdropped slightly. It was rare when Hikari got in these moods, but it was becoming more common the more she hung out with Karma. He sighed.

"Yeah... Let's try a different game", Karma tried to cover up the fact he had agreed with Hikari. It worked, she really was as dense as Karasuma-sensei sometimes.

They fell asleep next to each other not long after. Koro-sensei of course started fangirling when he saw, scribbling in his 'Student Data' notebook at Mach 20.

Again it took Hikari awhile after she woke up to realise, she didn't have any nightmares! Not a single one! _Why is this happening? If I could just figure out why…_

When the class arrived back home, they split up. Hikari invited Karma over to her house though. She could see he hadn't been looking forward to going back to his lonely house. He agreed, so they picked up his stuff and went to Hikari's home.

"Hikari, thanks", said girl looked over at her best friend. She grinned.

"Anytime Karma"

 **(1) I know, I replaced Terasaka with Hikari. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating the past couple days. I've been busy. ;) And thank you for the reviews.**

"Huh? A festival?", Karma and Hikari were staring at Koro-sensei who had suddenly popped up outside the window.

"I thought of it today, and I thought I'd tell everyone in class. I was hurt so many people couldn't come because of prior engagements", Koro-sensei was crying. Hikari shook her head in amusement while Karma smirked.

"Okay~ We were just lounging around anyway", _liar~ We were studying because you kept pestering me about the tests._ Hikari inwardly smirked. They headed out to the festival with Koro-sensei.

Quite a few people came actually, to Koro-sensei's surprise and delight. Hikari and Karma were conning some of the booths with prizes most of the night, then watched the fireworks. It was nice.

When Hikari was walking back home with Karma she thought of the talk Asano and her had after the end of terms.

 _Hikari was walking alone towards home, when she ran into him._

 _"Heiwajima-chan, congratulations at being back at the top of the scores recently", Hikari stared at Asano for a second before sighing. Yay, the pest. Okay, now I sound like Shizuo around Izzy... Whatever._

 _"Thanks Asano-san. But what are you doing around here?", Hikari of course knew the answer. What did he want?_

 _"Just walking, my father is being unpleasant", Asano would never admit things like that to a normal person, but he couldn't help but be more open around Hikari._

 _"I don't doubt it…", okay, now I feel like I have to help him. Was he trying to guilt trip me? Damn, it's working… Hikari sighed(I do that a lot). "I'm hungry, want to have lunch?"_

 _"Sure", this wasn't the first time this had happened. Hikari was starting to wonder if she just seemed like the person you go to for a problem. From the evidence, it would seem so._

 _"Heiwajima-san, I have to admit, I wanted to talk to you about something", obviously._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I have a question", Hikari stopped eating and looked Asano directly in the face._

 _"I guessed as much"_

 _"Why are you staying in Class E?", Hikari sighed. I imagine Asano wants to overthrow his father, he's probably caught onto the fact there's something different about Class E._

 _"It's more laid back for one thing, and I'm making friends. There's no particular reason for me to leave", that clearly wasn't the answer Asano wanted. Hikari smirked slightly, "Why do you want me to leave anyway?"_

 _"Don't flatter yourself, I just think you're wasting your talent by staying with the E Class", Hikari scoffed slightly and leaned back in her chair._

 _"There have been odd things going on though, Heiwajima-chan. The criminal activity has gone up in the surrounding areas and weird occurrences have been reported", Hikari didn't show any telling reactions, so Asano eventually stopped questioning her. They parted ways not long after that._

Hikari was most disturbed by what he said about the criminal activity. _What's going on? Why is the Asuki Group no longer around? Why would the new group hire a hitman to deal with a teenage girl? I'm no longer helping Izzy out so I'm not in the loop, did he do something? No Izzy_ _ **would**_ _tell me… Then who's the mastermind, there has to be some plot afoot. Or is it a coincidence? Is it all because of Koro-sensei? Do Izzy or Kujiragi know? Is trouble going to Ikebukuro again? Or coming here? Both? Do I… Ugh! I hate not knowing!_

"Hikari, are you alright?", Karma was looking at the brunette oddly. She had been humming lowly under her breath, he had started to get concerned. Hikari looked over at him in surprise.

"Huh…? Oh, yeah, just thinking about something", Karma accepted that, but still kept glancing at her suspiciously. Hikari inwardly sighed, _I need to talk to Kujiragi, Izzy will just try and mess with my head if I call him._ Hikari glanced over at Karma when he wasn't paying attention. _Not today, I want to keep this peace a little longer._

"Seriously?", Hikari muttered as the entire class watched Takebayashi give a speech. About how E Class was Hell and he would be transferring to Class A. _Why would he do this?_

When everyone got back, people started arguing about it. Hikari just stayed in the back, not wanting to be drawn into the debates.

"So what do you think, Hikari-chan?", said girl looked up from her book warily. Koro-sensei stood next to her chair, looking at the students. She sighed.

"I think he probably has his own reasons. But Takebayashi seems like the time to succumb to peer pressure. So I think his family has something to do with him leaving. If I were you, I would start there if you plan to bring him back", Koro-sensei didn't reply.

It was over in a couple days, Takebayashi defied his family and the principle, going back to the E Class, and with a bang too.

Hikari walked home alone, since Karma's parents would be here for the weekend. _How lonely,_ Hikari tried not to let it get to her. _I've gotten way to soft. Not to long ago, at this time, I would be helping Izzy with some yakuza stuff or tagging along with Celty on her missions._ Hikari smiled. _It's a good change though_.

Hikari was lounging around the empty house, bored. Until a viscous knock on the door pulled Hikari out of her daze. She jumped over the couch casually and opened the door. Karma was standing there… **Crying**. _What- Huh!?_

"Karma!? Are you alright?", Hikari let him in, leading the redhead to the couch. He wasn't making a sound, but he was clearly crying. Hikari made them some hot chocolate while he calmed down.

"What happened?", Hikari asked when she finally sat down. Karma sighed tiredly.

"My parents. They are going on a business trip that will take five months", Hikari stared. _Is that even legal!? He's only 15!_ She hugged him quietly. When she pulled back Hikari couldn't see Karma's face but she figured he was angry and sad. _He came here rather than staying with his parents. Karma must be pissed._

"I'm so sorry… You can stay here as long as you want", Karma nodded. They didn't speak for awhile, just watched random stuff on the TV.

"Hikari… Why do they always leave?", Karma finally spoke again. Hikari paused the TV and looked at him.

"It's not your fault. I haven't met them, but it's clear your parents are married to their work. That's it", Karma sighed.

"Yeah… But what if I turn out like that?", Hikari paused. _Where did that come from?_

"Please, I can't imagine you leaving someone alone all the time like this", Hikari waved off his worry with a laugh. Karma stared at her, amazed.

"How do you look sad one minute, and then no worries the next minute?", Hikari blinked, taken aback.

"I… I've had more reasons to smile now", Karma blinked, blushed and turned back to the TV.

"O-oh. I see", Hikari took that as the conversation ending, so they went back to watching TV. _Wonder what happened for his mood to change so quickly._

Hikari sat on the roof, dialing Kujiragi's number. She had left when she was sure Karma had fallen asleep. _I don't want to get him mixed up with this stuff._ The phone rung for a few seconds before the familiar emotionless voice answered.

"Hikari, what can I do for you?"

"Kujiragi, do you know why the Asuki Group is no longer in control of the surrounding area? Is something going on?", there was a brief moment of silence.

"I believe so. The Cacciatore Group, originally from Italy, has been moving in lately. They are a mafia like family that takes interest in the non-human items. They have come to me for information many times. Recently, I have not heard from any of them. That suggests they want to keep their motives very secret. I would be cautious", _Oh dear…_

"Kujiragi… You do know about the Cacciatore's Group's history right? They collect nonhumans and… Do horrible things. What if they're here for Celty and Saika! Or Ruri-san. Maybe the reason they haven't contacted you is because they're **targeting** you! Are you seriously telling me to stay away? They could go after Shizuo too…", Hikari got mad at the end, but trailed off. "Sorry for yelling"

"It is understandable. You are stressed. To clear any misunderstandings, I'm not asking you to stay away. That would not stop you… Just be **careful** ", Hikari stared at the phone silently. She had never heard Kujiragi sound so emotional. Hikari sighed in defeat, _well now I can't tell her no._

"I promise", Hikari hung up. She sighed and layed down on the roof. Hikari stared at the stars.

"Hikari-chan", Koro-sensei was suddenly sitting next to her. _I'm getting so many visitors tonight. When the hell did I become so popular?_

"Yo", Hikari greeted casually.

"You aren't thinking of doing anything dangerous are you?", Hikari smiled, _I have no idea how he knew, but Koro-sensei has impeccable timing._

"Totally am", Koro-sensei sighed, making Hikari inwardly laugh. _I must be quite the troublesome student_.

"At least share the responsibility with the class", Hikari laughed out loud softly.

"No way", Hikari stood up and headed back to her room window. Koro-sensei called out again before disappearing.

"Don't underestimate the class, Hikari-chan", Hikari paused and looked over, just as she was climbing inside.

"I'm not. I'm **protecting** them", Hikari went inside and went to the computer. She opened the chat room.

-Light has entered the chat room-

Setton: Oh! Light-chan, you haven't been here in awhile! :)

Light: Yeah…

Taro Tanaka: It's good that all the original users are back!

Bakyura: Eh~ What are the rest of us, dead meat!?

Taro Tanaka: Sorry, of course not.

Light: So, what were you talking about?

Kyo: The disappearances of course!

San: Its scary

PureWater100%: Supposedly random people have been taken off the streets and never seen again. 11 people have disappeared so far.

Chrome: That's horrible, and there could be more.

Saika: That's so many people…

Setton: And the police haven't accompliced anything?

Kanra: Nope~ Not a thing! People are saying it's the yakuza!

Kyo: What do you think they're doing with the kidnapped people? Maybe they're dissecting them! Or-

Setton: There's no need to get gruesome

Light: You're just getting freaked out aren't you?

Setton: Wah!? No!

Bakyura: That was convincing

Light: No kidding…

-Saika has opened a private chat with you-

Saika: Hikari-chan, um, the people that have been taken are all children of Saika

Light: I was afraid of this…

Light: There's a mafia group called the Cacciatore Group who are after non humans. Please warn Celty and Ruri-san. I need to find out more information. Be careful!

Saika: Alright

-You left the private chat-

-Kanra has opened a private chat with you-

Kanra: Ari-chan, it's so good to see you back~

Light: Thanks

Kanra: Oh, not very talkative? How about some news then?

Kanra: So many nonhumans have gathered in Japan, it's brought the attention of bad guys! I don't know much, but Cacciatore translates as 'Hunter' in English! Scary! Whatever could that mean~

Light: You don't have any connection to this, do you?

Kanra: Wha~ I have no idea what you're suggesting!?

Light: Cut the bravado Izaya

Kanra: You're always serious when you use my full name

Kanra: Any particular reason you're so stressed?

Light: It doesn't matter. Is there anything else?

Kanra: Not that you don't already know unfortunately. I'm not sure how you got that information though… Do you have another information broker! No Ari-chan~ I'm jealous!

Light: Please, now you're just being ridiculous. I'm leaving

-You left the private chat-

Light: Ah, I have to go. Bye

Kanra: Bye~

Taro Tanaka: Have a good evening

Setton: Good night

Kyo: Bye!

-Light has left the chat room-

Hikari sighed and got up, _this is_ _ **so**_ _not good. I was being selfish and stupid for not investigating sooner!_ Hikari headed for the front door, but paused. She looked at Karma, sleeping on the couch. _I can't leave him alone after what his parents did… What am I going to do?_

She sat down on another couch. _Hunter, huh? That implies that they think nonhumans are the hunted. That humans are above nonhumans. Or maybe it's just cruelty as well, there's too many options. I can't pin down their motives! I need to get close, but how can I do that with Karma here? Koro-sensei will definitely interfere, if not the entire class!_

Hikari pushed those thoughts away.

"I'll figure it out later"


	11. Chapter 10

"Thanks", Hikari payed a man and disappeared into the night. _I'm lucky that I found a traitor in the_ _Cacciatore_ _Group. I would have to sneak in myself otherwise, that's way too risky._

"Tch", _but they're keeping all the good info among the family. Damn! Well, I shouldn't expect them to be so careless._ Hikari took a tube home, tired from her active weekend. Karma had stayed Friday night, but had gone back to stay with his parents while they were still in town. _What am I supposed to do now? He's going to be staying over, should I sneak out? No- to risky._ Hikari sighed. _I have a very bad feeling about all of this._

Karasuma-sensei made Hikari stay for PE that day, saying they would be practicing parkour. Hikari thought her parkour was fine but conceded. Karasuma-sensei did a awesome demonstration, amazing most of the students. _I could do that, why am I here?_

"COPS AND ROBBERS!", Hikari looked over at Koro-sensei's outburst. Koro-sensei explained the game, Karasuma-sensei and him would be chasing the class. Well, Koro-sensei would be guarding the people Karasuma-sensei caught. It wouldn't be fair if Koro-sensei played. So he would only be chasing the students for a single second.

"Alright, let's give it a go, guys!", Isogai led the class to the woods, before everyone split up into groups, getting as far away from Karasuma-sensei as possible.

Hikari decided to stay near the jail, just for fun. She was hiding, Hikari doubted Koro-sensei could smell her from her position.

Hikari watched Koro-sensei get bribed by porn the first time he let prisoners escape and being tricked into a sob story the second time. Karasuma-sensei was pissed.

The class won since Koro-sensei couldn't find Hikari and some of the boys jumped into the pool. Hikari sighed as she watched the two teachers argue, _they don't get along at all._

That night Hikari was on her computer, thinking Karma was asleep.

-Light has joined the chat room-

Setton: Welcome back, Light-chan

Light: Thanks

Ärger: Hello~ I'm new to this chat room, it says you're one of the co-founders to this chat room. Is that true?

Light: Yeah, welcome. Who invited you?

Ärger: Chrome-san did.

Kyo: Welcome! I hope you enjoy this group of suspicious characters!

San: Welcome

Setton: Don't be so blunt Kyo-san, you'll scare him away.

Chrome: Yes, be nice

Ärger: Okay~ I'll be careful!

Kyo: You should meet Kanra-chan, I think you'll get along! Not many people like her…

-Kanra has joined the chat room-

Kanra: Helllllooooo~

Kanra: Eh? Kyo-chan I thought we were friends! TT-TT

Kyo: No you're creepy! My mother said don't talk to strangers!

San: Creepy

Light: That's enough guys, arguing won't do anything.

Kyo: You always stand up for her…

Kanra: That's because Light-chan is nice! Oh~ We have a new person?

Ärger: Yeah

Chrome: Don't scare him away too Kanra-san

Kanra: I would never! How mean~

Ärger: You don't seem very popular among the users

Kanra: Ack! I'm being attacked! Light-chan, help me!

Light: I would rather stay out of this

Setton: You are all getting a bit out of hand…

Taro Tanaka: How about we talk about the rumors!

Light: Rumors?

Ärger: Is that what you usually talk about?

Setton: Most of us live in Ikebukuro and it's a very busy city…

Kanra: There's the Black Rider! Slasher! Hollywood for awhile! That monster Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara!

Ärger: ?

Light: There are lot's of legends. The Black Rider is supposed to be headless, then Hollywood and the Slasher were around for awhile.

Kyo: The Black Rider is amazing! They are always running from the police and they use the shadows like weapons! Or different transportation! It's all wah! And pow!

San: That made no sense

Ärger: What about Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara?

Tara Tanaka: Izaya Orihara is dangerous, he hasn't been in Ikebukuro for a while. But he caused lots of trouble…

Light: Shizuo Heiwajima is just a good fighter. Izaya and Shizuo don't get along, so there have been lot's of skirmishes between them

Kanra: By skirmishes you mean that monster ripped up signs and cars! Buildings were destroyed!

Setton: You're being overdramatic

Chrome: Shizuo Heiwajima is pretty strong though

Ärger: What do you mean?

Kyo: My, my, you're very interested! I've seen him rip out street signs and use them as baseball bats! He takes down gangs like nothing! It's so cool!

San: He's very strong

Ärger: Sounds intimidating… Can't imagine he has lot's of friends.

Light: He does

Setton: He's not that scary

Taro Tanaka: He hangs out with people…

Kanra: Crazy people! All his friends are crazy for being around him! His little sister was crazy too until she got hurt!

Ärger: Little sister?

Chrome: Word is she was in a coma for a month and moved out of Ikebukuro because of PTSD

-Setton & Taro Tanaka has opened a private chat with you-

Setton: Is it true you moved out of the city!? Is that why Shinra and I haven't seen you? Are you okay?

Light: Sorry. It is, I'm getting better though. Don't listen to Izzy

Taro Tanaka: Thank goodness…

-You left the private chat-

Ärger: Is that really true? Why would he hurt his little sister?

Light: It wasn't his fault. I heard she got in the middle of his big fight with Izaya. That's why Izaya moved too

Ärger: Oh I see…

Kanra: Have you heard the most recent news!?

Chrome: About the riot? Yeah, pretty bad…

Taro Tanaka: What happened?

Kanra: So this gang of weirdos tried to kill Ruri Hijiribe, but then suddenly a group of other guys just appeared out of nowhere and protected her! She got away before the fight was over! But the rumor is that someone in the group that saved her yelled, "She's our prey!"...

Kyo: No! Now how will we sleep!? Could it be the people behind the disappearances?

San: Scary

Ärger: Gruesome

Light: Is she okay?

Chrome: Supposedly

Setton: That's frightening, what could they want with her?

Light: Yeah… Oh, I gotta go. Bye

Ärger: Seeya~

Kanra: Bye bye~

Chrome: Have a nice evening

Taro Tanaka: Good night

Setton: See you next time

-Light has left the chat room-

Hikari sighed and layed down on her bed. _How troublesome… Trouble… Huh, doesn't Ärger mean trouble in German? Who is it…?_

Karma frowned at his phone. _Shizuo Heiwajima… What exactly has Hikari been hiding? And the riot…_

-Chrome has opened a private chat with you-

Chrome: Hey want to know who Hikari-chan is?

Ärger: It's Light right?

Chrome: Nice job! You figured it out!

Ärger: Why do you want me to know? Why did you invite me?

Chrome: Don't get ahead of yourself, Karma-kun~

Chrome: Hikari-chan just needs to realise something

Ärger: How exactly do you know Hikari?

Chrome: Wow, no honorific~

Ärger: You're Kanra-san as well, right?

Chrome: So smart~ This'll be fun

-Chrome has left the private chat-

Ärger: I think I'll be going

Kyo: Come back soon!

San: Bye

Setton: It was nice meeting you

-Ärger has left the chat room-

Both teens brooded on their new information, finally going to sleep later on.

Class was a bit shocking the next day. Nagisa showed everyone a newspaper he had found. About a 'Yellow Underwear Thief' and stuff. Hikari almost laughed, but decided not when she noticed the general mood of the class. Very depressing.

Koro-sensei was grilled when he arrived, but evidence against him was found everywhere.

"Hey guys, look! The class roll book!", Isogai opened it and showed the class. Next to every girl's name was… Their cup size! Hikari stared and pulled her jacket closer. _Creepy!_ In the end when Koro-sensei left, it was decided he was set up. Koro-sensei wouldn't do something like this, he knew it would lose the class's trust.

Now Karma, Nagisa, Hikari, Kayano, Fuwa and Terasaka were hiding out at the estimated place where the fake Koro-sensei would attack. They saw the real Koro-sensei appear, _he's staking out the imposter too!_

That's when the fake showed up, Koro-sensei immediately attacked him. He was wearing a yellow helmet, that Koro-sensei ripped off. It was one of Karasuma-sensei's subordinates! _What's he doing here? Karasuma-sensei had no knowledge about this!_

In the end Shiro and Itona showed up again. They trapped Koro-sensei in an anti-sensei cage and Itona attacked their teacher. It didn't look good until, Koro-sensei created a tiny explosion that destroyed the cage. It was designed after the time he went into his Ultimate Defense Form. Koro-sensei said he would take Itona into the class when suddenly the boy started spasming. The tentacles were backfiring!

Itona lashed out at Koro-sensei and ran off. Nobody could find him, so the next day when they saw that cell phone stores were being attacked, Koro-sensei and the class headed out to find him.

Shiro ambushed them when they found Itona and he kidnapped the boy. Hikari and the class watched Koro-sensei speed off, to rescue Itona and fall right into Shiro's trap. They arrived just in time to rescue Koro-sensei and Itona from Shiro. The class took out all of Shiro's men who were shooting at Koro-sensei.

"Are you sure it's okay to be looking this way, Shiro-san? Weren't you shooting at Koro-sensei to pin him down", Hikari stood next to Karma as they both smirked. Shiro left in defeat.

Terasaka and his gang took care of Itona for the night, since they couldn't get rid of Itona's tentacles without him giving up his obsession with winning. He was practically a ticking time bomb. In the end, Itona almost snapped. But Terasaka gave a idiotic speech and got him to calm down.

"Only a idiot would say something so straightforward", Karma laughed. Hikari nodded, amused. So that's how Itona joined the class, finally off his path of obsession.

A couple days later Hikari was looking at her book when Nagisa interrupted her.

"Hikari, doesn't your name mean 'Light' in English?", Hikari stared at the group of students, confused. She didn't notice Karma glance in her direction in surprise.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Kimura-kun's name is actually Justice", Hikari hummed, amused.

"Oh I see"

"That must be rough guys, having such weird names", everyone stared at Karma, sweat dropping.

"Oh me? I actually like my name, guess some people inherit their parent's weird tastes", Hikari chuckled lightly at Karma. _His name fits perfectly._ Suddenly Koro-sensei appeared.

"Sensei has grievance with his name as well"

"But you like your name don't you, Koro-sensei? It's the name Kayano gave you", Sugino blanched at Koro-sensei.

"I have grievance because I like it. As of yet, there are two people… That refuse to call me by that name", everyone looked over at Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. "When Karasuma-sensei calls me it's always, 'Hey' or 'You'. We're not some middle aged couple you know"

"... But… for a adult to say 'Koro-sensei', honestly it's embarrassing", Bitch-sensei mumbled. Hikari laughed quietly from her corner. That's when the idea to call each other by code names for the day came up. Hikari thought it was a terrible idea, but nobody agreed.

In the end, Hikari was called 'Sadistic Bookworm'. She was not amused, though Karma was.

Justice managed to shoot Karasuma-sensei in the PE training. Hikari had started joining the class more since they were doing simulations. Those were always fun.

Koro-sensei also got Kimura to like his first name too, telling him how society would see the hero of Earth, who was named 'Justice'.

It was nice. But Hikari's ever disappearing peace shattered after school.

When Nagisa, Karma and Hikari reached the main campus, there was a surprise waiting. Not a good one. A group of upperclassmen were harassing someone waiting by the gates.

Hikari was the first to notice, she tensed up immediately. _What the hell is he doing here?! He's endangering everyone! That idiot!_ The others had noticed by then. The stranger looked over and saw the three students.

"Hey old man, what are you doing here? This school is for the **chosen** ", moron 1 spoke. Morons 2, 3 and 4 laughed.

Hikari walked over, catching the upperclassman's attention. They ran away as soon as they saw her and Karma. Karma laughed at them.

"Dimwits", Hikari muttered under her breath. The stranger grinned, catching the group's attention. Hikari's face settled into a neutral expression.

"Yo Ari-chan!"


	12. Chapter 11

**AN- This is a long chapter**

"Oh you jackass", Hikari muttered loud enough for Izaya to hear. He just grinned widely.

"Um, do you know this person, Hikari?", Nagisa and Karma stepped up next to her.

"Hello~ I'm Izaya Orihara", Izaya spoke before Hikari could say anything. Karma connected the dots immediately. _This is Hikari's brother's arch enemy… What is he doing here?_

"You guys go ahead of me. I'll catch up later", Hikari said suddenly, grabbing Izaya's arm and dragging him in a different direction.

Her friends watched quietly.

"What do you think that's about?", Nagisa voiced the question they were both thinking.

"I don't know", Koro-sensei suddenly appeared in disguise. "Let's find out", no one disagreed.

Hikari and Izaya were sitting on a park bench a ways from the school. Hikari was staring at the people passing by, not looking at him.

"What are you doing here, idiot?", Izaya laughed lowly.

"Don't be so mean Ari-chan~ It was rude of me not to see my best friend when she moved", Hikari sighed, looking at him stonely.

"Stop dancing around the subject. What did you find out?", there was no laugh or smirk this time. Hikari frowned, _not good._

"The Cacciatore Group is going to be taking action soon. Their targets are the non humans in this area. That means Anri Sonohara, Celty, Kasane Kujiragi, Shizuo Heiwajima, Ruri Hijiribe and that stupid octopus are going to be taken. You already know about the riot, how they're at least watching Ruri. Plus they've been taking Saika victims, probably to help track down Kujiragi and Anri", Hikari glared at him.

"Shizuo isn't a monster, that's just your opinion. So why are they targeting him?", Izaya shrugged.

"Like I care about what happens to him, I'm more worried about how the Cacciatore Group plan to get everyone. Since my only two friends and I have connections to all of them", Hikari sighed. She didn't question his logic.

"I'm guessing you're telling me this for a specific reason…?", Izaya's stupid grin appeared again. _Oh dear…_

"Just stay out of the way. It's going to get deadly very fast", Hikari opened her mouth to speak but Izaya interrupted her. "Since, _Ari-chan_ , you don't want a repeat of the last time you meddled by yourself in this kind of business~", Hikari blinked before smirking. _Touche, but how can you really talk like that?_

"I'm surprised you're saying that, _Izzy_. Weren't you the one who was directly involved last time. You're just scared because you don't have everyone in the palm of your hand. It's really the opposite now-a-days, right?", Izaya scowled and leaned back.

"Fine. Get stuck in another coma for all I care. Just don't expect anyone to forget and forgive after this", Izaya got up and left. Hikari sighed and looked at her hands.

"Damn", she stood up and stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. "Just when I thought I had gotten out, he pulls me back in"

Koro-sensei, Nagisa and Karma didn't speak for minutes after the event. Until…

"Ruri Hijiribe isn't human!", Koro-sensei exclaimed. Nagisa sweat dropped.

"Better question is, 'Why the hell does Hikari know so many people that aren't human?'", Karma spoke next. Silence again fell.

"This sounds really dangerous, why is Hikari friends with someone so obviously dangerous?", Nagisa asked next, talking about Izaya. So many questions yet no answers…

"It seems it would be best to speak to Hikari's brother, Shizuo", Koro-sensei had a idea. Little did the three know, just how insane that idea really was.

To the world, Hikari went about the next couple days normally. She watched and cheered for the boys during the pole topping tournament against Class A and hung out with her friends.

But when Saturday came up, everything changed.

* * *

 **10:30am**

Kasuka Heiwajima was reading at home. He didn't have any plans that particular day and Ruri had decided to spend time with a friend that day. He hadn't heard from his siblings all that much recently, just a brief text conversation with Hikari during End-Of-terms. Shizuo had some weird idea that Kasuka wanted to be left all alone with Ruri. He wasn't the information circle at all.

So he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Smoke filled the room suddenly, making Kasuka drop the book. He never made any sign of alarm or fear, but there's no way he couldn't have been shocked. People dressed in black rushed in through all the entrances. The security cameras video was on a loop of Kasuka reading.

Kasuka was overpowered and knocked out in under a minute.

Kasuka Heiwajima had been kidnapped.

* * *

 **11:45am**

Hikari turned off her phone and headed out. She skimmed up the side of the building like a pro. Nobody noticed as she slipped inside Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. _They have to have some info, I imagine the_ _Cacciatore_ _Group would be in contact with these people._

Hikari grabbed a stray doctor's jacket and hid her face with her untied hair. She walked around like she was supposed to be there. _It's surprisingly easy how they don't even notice._ _Thank goodness that I'm tall._

Hikari slipped into the room before her goal. _Crap, security guard._ A guard was inside, with a scanner for ID's. Hikari looked around the large room. _Where's the security camera's blind spot? No, no, no… There!_ Hikari suddenly cried out, stumbled into the left corner of the room and fell in fake pain. The guard rushed over, confused at Hikari's acted out pain. Just as he reached her, Hikari hit a pressure point on his neck that would completely paralyze him for at least 30 minutes.

Hikari dragged him more into the blind spot, locked the door and went to the next room. The records room. She skimmed over areas until she found it. The Cacciatore Group file.

There was only one paper… _Was this all for nothing?_

Hikari picked it up and read it quickly.

"This is…"

* * *

 **12:00pm**

Someone finally bothered to check if Kasuka was still there. His manager was informed. Kasuka didn't answer his phone. The authorities were informed, but the news was spread fast.

Hikari couldn't pick up her phone as well when Izaya called.

* * *

 **2:30pm**

"Uh… According to the student information, this is where Hikari used to live. So her brother should live here", Nagisa stared at the apartment door. Karma and Koro-sensei were next to him.

"How are we going to get him to talk to Koro-sensei?", Karma asked. Nagisa blanched, _we had not thought that far ahead._

"Nurufufufufu, just explain the situation to him. I'm sure he'll come around", Karma glanced at Koro-sensei uncertainly.

"Hikari said he has anger management issues and you heard what the creep said earlier", Nagisa shivered, wondering what monster they would be facing. **(AN- Poor kids…)**

Nagisa knocked on the door.

Shizuo Heiwajima was on one of his rare days off. But ever since Hikari had moved out, he didn't enjoy them nearly as much. Hikari used to make Shizuo go to Russia Sushi with her, saying he needed to get out more. It was nice when Varona called, but she was usually busy. So Shizuo was alone, Hikari had run away. Not that he could blame her…

A knock suddenly came from the front door. Shizuo stood up, muttering lowly about how people should leave him alone. He opened the door and looked down. Two kids Hikari's age stood there. One had red hair and the other was short with blue hair. There was silence for a moment.

"What the hell do you want?", Shizuo was starting to get irritated. Nagisa visibly gulped and Karma kept a neutral expression up.

"We need to talk. We're friends with Hikari", Karma spoke up. Shizuo looked at him in surprise. _Hikari… has friends her age? Since when?_ Shizuo turned around and headed back into his apartment. When Karma and Nagisa hesitated, Shizuo looked at them.

"Well don't just stand there, come inside!", they both hurried inside. Nagisa glanced at the blonde nervously, _he's scary alright. He has this intimidating aura. That Izaya person referred to him as a monster. Why?_ Shizuo sat down at one of the few chairs.

"So, what do you need to talk about?", Shizuo stared at them menacingly. Nagisa and Karma looked at eachother for a moment.

"Do you know Izaya Orihara?", Shizuo slammed his fist down on the table next to him so hard it broke in half. Nagisa and Karma stared in amazement and terror.

" **What has that damn flea done now!?** ", Shizuo yelled, standing up. Nagisa backtracked quickly.

"U-uh, we saw him talk to Hikari yesterday. What they were talking about worried us, we thought you might know what's going on!", Nagisa was panicking. Karma was now looking at the broken table with fascination, he obviously was interested now. Shizuo calmed down temporarily.

"Now let's talk nicely", suddenly a yellow tentacle was on Shizuo's shoulder. He looked to see Koro-sensei next to him. Shizuo had no idea what the thing was or when it arrived.

"Who are you?", Shizuo was calm again. Nagisa felt a bit of a headache from the quick 180.

"I'm Koro-sensei, I'm Hikari's hometeacher. This is Karma and Nagisa", Koro-sensei pointed to the two boys. Shizuo didn't even blink at the octopus.

"Why?", Nagisa sweatdropped. _Is that it!?_ Koro-sensei also seemed a bit surprised.

"Not the point, Hikari is getting herself mixed in with dangerous people. We are hear to ask you about that", Shizuo sat down again. The three stared at him warily, wondering if he would 'explode' again.

"It's always been like that", the answer took the three for a whirl. _What does_ _ **that**_ _mean?_

"How so?", Karma frowned. Shizuo sighed.

"I guess it all started when I was in elementary school… That's when I discovered my strength"

"Strength? Like how you… um, broke the table?", Nagisa asked hesitantly. Shizuo nodded.

"Yeah. Shinra and Hikari say that a part of the human brain holds back normal people's strength, but not mine. So when I was younger I used to break a lot of bones", Koro-sensei, Nagisa and Karma nodded along. _It makes sense now… kinda_ , Nagisa thought.

"Shinra went to the same elementary school as me. We were friends, he was the only one besides my younger brother who wasn't scared of me. Shinra was always odd, Hikari and him got along well went she got older. But he went to a different middle school, yet he took care of Hikari all the time, since I got into fights a lot. That's where she met the flea", Shizuo paused, hands tightening in anger.

"You mean Izaya Orihara, right?", Shizuo nodded at Karma's question.

"Shinra and his father are both doctors involved in underground stuff. Around that time Shinra and his family started sheltering Celty. Hikari has known her all her life", the three looked at each other. Celty was mentioned in the list of non humans Hikari knew.

"Celty?", Koro-sensei prompted.

"Since you aren't human, I guess it's alright to tell you. Celty is a Dullahan", Karma's eyes widened, obviously recognising the name. Koro-sensei seemed to understand as well.

"What's a Dullahan?", Nagisa questioned.

"A headless fairy that are known to carry their heads around who originate from Ireland. I didn't know they were real… What is one doing here?", Karma spoke up, smiling a bit at the new information.

"Her head was stolen. She tracked it down to Ikebukuro 20 years ago… But my point is, Hikari was around strange things from the beginning. Shinra told me Hikari even liked to see his dad's research on mythical creatures when she was little. Most of it was harmless. But the stupid flea just came in and made everything worse", again Shizuo seemed to get angrier. He didn't snap like before though.

"He's an information broker. And just plain evil, manipulating everyone around him. Shinra and Hikari are his only friends, I don't know why they bother… Anyway, the flea gets involved with yakuza and all these bad crowds. He dragged Hikari with him too. She even decided to learn how to fight from Simon and Dennis", Karma and Koro-sensei both perked at this, having wondered where she learned to fight.

"Who?", Karma asked.

"They run a Russian Sushi place near here. They're both ex Russian hitmen I think. Like Varona", the three had no idea who the last name was but Karma frowned. _Ex hitmen…? Why would she ask them?_

"They're alright though. It's Izaya that's the problem, he made her do his dirty work for him. Once a couple years ago Hikari was shot because she was spying on some people for him. The damn flea always put her at the center of his schemes, it was bad. I wish I had just killed him when I met the damn flea", Nagisa and Karma weren't very disturbed by Shizuo's open bloodlust. But Koro-sensei was getting more and more worried about his student. _To think she's so deep in the underground…_

"I heard that Hikari would break up Izaya and your fights. And that's why she left Ikebukuro", Nagisa and Koro-sensei looked at Karma in surprise. _Where did he hear that?_ Silence issued, the three stared at Shizuo. He didn't say a word, until…

"Yeah. Hikari would always save Izaya and get me to calm down. But last time… It got out of hand, I couldn't control my strength. Hikari ended up in a coma for a month. The flea hasn't been in Ikebukuro since", Nagisa's jaw almost dropped. _A-a month!_ Karma had already known this, but still looked pissed off. Koro-sensei remained silent.

"What do you mean, 'you couldn't control your strength'!", Karma didn't yell it, instead sounding deadly serious. Shizuo looked at him.

"I don't have the strength to control my strength. Simple", Karma backed down, though there was still a bit of killing intent. Nagisa glanced the two nervously.

"When Hikari talked to Izaya he said there was these people called the Cacciatore Group, how they were going to be taking action soon and that their targets are the non humans in this area. He named some people including you, Celty and Koro-sensei. Izaya also said they were behind the riot", Nagisa explained before Karma or Shizuo got more mad again.

"I see. That explains a lot. I should call Shinra about this. He probably knows more", Shizuo pulled out his phone to see a text.

 **Blocked Number**

 **Check the news**

"Huh?", Shizuo frowned at his phone. Koro-sensei appeared behind him and looked.

"The text says to look at the news, shall we?", Shizuo turned on the TV. The group of four watched in silence as a reporter talked about the disappearance of the famous actor, Yuhei Hanejima.

"I don't understand, is it because of his connection to Ruri Hi-", Nagisa froze. Shizuo had stood up, not masking his fury at all.

"Shizuo-san…?", Koro-sensei asked hesitantly. They stared at him.

"Yuhei isn't his real name", Karma's eyes widened in realisation. "It's Kasuka Heiwajima"

Shizuo was out of there so fast, Karma and Nagisa almost missed it. They followed the angry man, against their better judgment. Koro-sensei followed as well from above.

* * *

 **300pm**

Celty parked in an alleyway, breathing heavily. _T-the police are getting scarier every day! I can't believe they chased me all the way around the city! Thank goodness I got away…_ Celty sighed with relief.

Suddenly, a net fell down on her. It was plated with iron so she fell to the ground. Electrical currents ran throughout the net, shocking Celty and paralyzing her temporarily. Countless men ambushed her.

Before Celty could manipulate the shadows, someone injected some kind of serum into her neck with a needle. Celty couldn't use her powers after that. And before Celty could do anything else, someone tied her up and shoved her in a van

Celty had been kidnapped.


	13. Chapter 12

**2:45pm**

Shizuo stopped running when he reached Shinra's front door. Nagisa and Karma caught up, slightly out of breath.

"W-where are we?", Nagisa questioned. Shizuo blinked and looked at them.

"Oh, you followed me", Nagisa sweatdropped. _He didn't notice!?_ Shizuo knocked. After a moment, Shinra opened the door. He sighed as soon as he saw Shizuo.

"You haven't been shot again or anything right?", Shinra asked warily. Shizuo growled menacingly, making Shinra blanch.

"Nevermind, come in- Oh, who are they? And what is he?", Shinra stared at Nagisa, Karma and the suddenly present again Koro-sensei.

"Um… I'm Nagisa, this is Karma and Koro-sensei. We're friends of Hikari", Nagisa introduced, having gained more confidence.

"Oh I see, why are you here?", the three were surprised by the nonchalance of the man. _Hikari's friends don't seem bothered by Koro-sensei at all,_ Nagisa thought.

"Kasuka was kidnapped by that gang", Shizuo growled. He was clearly pissed off. Shinra looked shocked as he let them inside.

"Are they idiots!?", was his only reply. Shizuo glared at him before sitting on the couch.

"If I knew where he was taken I would go and save him", Shizuo muttered. Shinra frowned, then seemed to get a idea.

"I bet Hikari-chan knows!", the four looked at the underground doctor oddly.

"Why do you think that?", Karma asked. Shinra glanced at him.

"Well Hikari-chan told Anri-chan she would be looking into them", Shizuo growled again.

"That idiot, always going off on her own", Koro-sensei agreed with Shizuo's sentiment. _This is much too dangerous._

"Um, I'll-", there was suddenly another knock on the door. Shinra went to get it. He came back leading a girl a couple years older than Nagisa and Karma.

"Guys, this is Anri-chan", Shinra pointed at the shy girl.

"Nice to meet you", Anri bowed politely. The three introduced themselves. Nagisa was shocked again by how nonchalant she was about Koro-sensei. _Wait, wasn't she listed?_

"Are you human, Anri-san?", Koro-sensei was the one to ask first. Anri seemed taken aback by the question, but shook her head.

"It would take to long to explain right now, but Anri-chan is a friend of ours. She came here when she heard Kasuka was kidnapped. They're targeting you, right?", Shinra looked at Anri. She nodded.

Suddenly, another person knocked on the door.

 **1:23pm**

Hikari was wondering if this was going to become a weekly thing.

"Get her!", Hikari drove the car out of the line of fire. Yes, she knew how to drive. Yes, she was caught by more guards at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Yes, she had to fight her way out. Yes, that probably would come back to bite her in the future. And yes, Hikari stole one of their vans. No, she had no idea where she was going.

"What to do, what to do… Oh!", Hikari spotted a very familiar van. An idea popped in her head. _Now to ditch the crazy doctors and police._

A couple minutes later Hikari watched from the sidewalk as the van drove off a dock, making the doctor cars and police cars stop. They didn't notice her slip away in another van with a anime character on the side.

"Wow Hikari-chan! You're like Titania! Queen of the Fairies! So cool!", Walker exclaimed suddenly. Hikari smiled at the familiarity of the situation. _Its nice to see some people haven't changed._

"No! She's more like Mikasa! That way she could-", Kadota cut Erika off.

"Hikari-san, have you heard the news?", Hikari frowned from the backseat. _Not good…_

"What news?", there was silence for a moment.

"Kasuka was kidnapped", Hikari's eyes widened in shock. _I should have warned him! What have I done…?_

"When?", Hikari asked. Even to her she sounded scary.

"They think around 11am", Hikari almost growled.

"Do you mind driving me somewhere?", Kadota said they would. Hikari gave them the directions.

 **2:00pm**

Kasane Kujiragi left a cafe. She had just talked to a client and was heading home.

Recently, forces had been stirring. Kujiragi was not worried for herself as much as her friend. Shinra had said to cherish someone until someone cherished her. So Kujiragi felt herself lucky to have met Hikari. Hikari thought of Kujiragi as a friend, she was _worried_ about Kujiragi. The woman had never been cared for before. Kujiragi wanted to protect Hikari in turn.

Suddenly, Kujiragi heard a scream from an alleyway to her left. Female and young. Kujiragi went to investigate against her better judgment. She found a recorder on the ground. _It was a voice memo?_

All at once, Kujiragi was jumped by multiple men. She let Saika out and trapped three before another attacker injected a serum in Kujiragi's neck. Kujiragi felt something akin to shock, she couldn't use Saika! More attackers rushed in.

 **1:40pm**

"You sure this is the place, Hikari?", Kadota asked warily. It was a creepy building after all.

"Yeah, Shingen-san and Namie-san work here. I need to talk to them", Hikari strode toward the front doors and rung the doorbell. A guard opened the door.

"Who are you?"

"Hikari Heiwajima, I need to talk to Shingen Kishitani and Namie Yagiri", the guard must have recognised her name, because he immediately led the group of five down a hall.

"Wow… Your name literally opens doors, Hikari-chan!", Walker and Erika fangirled until Kadota stopped them. The guard stopped at a door and opened it.

"Please head inside", Hikari went through first, whistling when she saw the room. It looked like a mad scientist's lab. There was random equations, papers and test tubes everywhere. At one chair there was Shingen looking at a test tube, Namie had her own neat corner to the side, with a computer.

"Long time no see", Hikari greeted the two doctors. Shingen almost fell out of his chair in surprise. Namie just looked at her reproachfully.

"Hikari-chan! Don't scare people like that! What if I died!?", Hikari rolled her eyes at the old man with a gas mask.

"Doubtful", Namie walked over. "So what is it you want?", Hikari smiled slightly. _I'm so close to getting all the answers..._

"Can I see all your records on the Acerbi family in Italy?"

 **12:10pm**

Ruri ran down the long street. _I can't believe I dragged Yuhei into this! I need to talk to Celty-san!_ _How can I ever stand in front of Shizuo-san and Hikari-san!?_ Ruri stopped herself from crying or showing too much despair. She didn't notice the unusually unpopulated street.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. Men wearing black attacked her and Ruri was knocked out. Nobody saw the occurrence.

Ruri had been kidnapped.

 **1:45pm**

"Tch", Izaya Orihara stared at his chess board. Things were getting out of control. He hated and loved the fact he had nothing to do with it. To think so much chaos could happen on it's own! Humans were **so** unpredictable! But being left out didn't sit well with the psychopath.

Children like to play rather than watch their toys after all.

"I think it's about time I join the game"

 **2:23pm**

Ruri heard a crash vaguely. Then the feeling of being picked up.

She wasn't very clear headed, so whatever someone was trying to say, it didn't come through.

 **2:57pm**

"This car is getting crowded", Hikari muttered. She glanced at the eight other passengers. Izaya smirked at her.

"Don't be so mean Ari-chan, we all just want to be a part of the fun", Namie glared at him heatedly. Erigor looked slightly uncomfortable sitting next to the woman.

"Only you would think that Seiji's life in danger would be fun!", _Seiji has nothing to do with this though,_ Hikari blanched at the woman.

"Our guild is being reformed!", Walker suddenly cried out. Izaya looked at him weirdly.

"Guild?", Izaya glanced at Hikari.

"Don't ask", Hikari muttered. Izaya shut up. They all got out of the car and headed to Shinra's front door.

"Don't you think us all dropping in at once will be a bit rude?", Kadota whispered to Hikari. She smiled embarrassingly and shrugged.

"Probably, but it's not like we have much choice in his. You read the file", he nodded tiredly.

"And things were becoming peaceful", Hikari couldn't agree more. Shingen knocked loudly. The door was opened by Shinra, he blanched as soon as he saw the group gathered at his house. He sighed.

"Come in…", Hikari wasn't sure what she was expecting when she saw her long time friend again. Being tackled by a hug wasn't one though.

"Get off Shinra-kun!", Hikari got him to let go, glaring at him heatedly.

"Hikari-chan!", Hikari blanched when Koro-sensei suddenly popped up. _Wha- What the hell is he doing here!?_ Hikari looked at Shinra, bewildered.

"They dropped by before you"

" **They?** ", Hikari muttered. Izaya laughed next to her, pulling her down the hallway. At first it was all confusion in the living room. Next thing Hikari knew Nagisa and Koro-sensei were lecturing her about keeping secrets while Karma laughed on the sidelines. Hikari vaguely noticed other people argueing. And a table being lifted, _oh no._

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!", Hikari yelled suddenly. All fifteen people froze and stared at the scary 15 year old.

"Shizuo, put that table down! Izaya shut up! Shingen-san, stop annoying Shinra-kun! Walker, Erika, calm down! Koro-sensei, PUT DOWN THE FOOD!", nobody disobeyed Hikari's orders. Kadota, Shinra, Togusa and Nagisa sweatdropped at the scene.

When everyone was finally seated and quiet(well, Shizuo was growling at Izaya), Hikari started asking for explanations.

"Nagisa, why are you three here?", Koro-sensei tried to talk, but Hikari glared at him. Nagisa blanched before explaining why.

"How rude~ Spying on people", Izaya spoke up when the boy was done. Hikari gave him a 'shut up' look. Next Anri explained her reason for coming.

"Oh! I should call Celty!", Shinra said suddenly before Hikari could voice her news. The phone rung. No answer. A tense silence went on, while Shinra tried again. No answer.

"D-do you think they got Celty?", Anri finally spoke up from her seat next to Erigor. No one voiced their opinion. Nagisa, Karma and Koro-sensei watched quietly. _What's going on? Why is this happening?_ Nagisa looked over at Hikari worriedly. She looked deep in thought. Then she sighed.

"I've found something out", thirteen eyes stared at the young genius.

"Who here has ever heard of Project Z?"

 **AN- So no one gets confused, here's the timeline.**

 **Izaya showed up at Hikari's school and talked to her about the** **Cacciatore** **Group's target's. Koro-sensei, Karma and Nagisa spied on this meeting.**

 **The next Saturday;**

 **10:30am- Kasuka Heiwajima was kidnapped.**

 **11:45am- Hikari snuck into Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and looked at their records of the** **Cacciatore** **Group.**

 **12:00pm- The public found out about Kasuka's disappearance.**

 **12:10pm- Ruri was kidnapped.**

 **1:23pm- Hikari tricked the Yagiri Phaicutcals people and police that were following her. She met up with Kadota and the gang as well.**

 **1:40pm- Hikari and her group arrived at where Shingen and Namie work. She asked for everything they had on a certain family.**

 **1:45pm- Izaya proclaimed her would be joining the 'game'.**

 **2:00pm- Kujiragi was attacked.**

 **2:23pm- Ruri awoke and felt she was being picked up.**

 **2:30pm- Koro-sensei, Karma and Nagisa went to see Shizuo. He told them about Hikari's past and they found out about Kasuka's kidnapping.**

 **2:45pm- Shizuo, Karma, Nagisa and Koro-sensei showed up at Shinra's house. Anri arrived ten minutes later.**

 **2:57pm- Hikari, Kadota, Izaya, Togusa, Walker, Erika, Namie, Erigor and Shingen drove to Shinra's house. They all met and exchanged news. Celty didn't answer her phone.**

 **3:00pm- Celty was kidnapped.**

 **3:10pm- present**


End file.
